20 façons de s'occuper de son Gazon
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Roronoa Zoro, un bel et jeune épéiste, va pleurer, rire ,souffrir et se lier d'amitié avec vos héros préférés. Dans ces OS, notre petit sabreur sera mangé à toute les sauces que, vous choisirez au fur et à mesure.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fic drabble, une première . Mais il faut un début à tout, non? Je compte sur vous pour me proposer vos idées et vos envies(sans arrières pensées)...^^**

 **"..."= pensées des personnages**

UN PETIT COUP DE FROID 

_POV Zoro_

Aujourd'hui, il neige. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher l'entraînement. Nami a dit qu'il faisait moins de -15ºC, mais moi je préfère soulevé mes altères plutôt que d'aller me cloîtrer dans la cuisine et ne rien faire. Parce qu'en plus de devoir manquer une occasion de devenir plus fort, je devrait supporter cet Ero-cuistot de pacotille ? Ha ha ha,non je ne crois pas que ça va être possible,non. Et puis si je reste ici au froid, qu'est-ce que je risque? A part peut être endurcir mon mental aussi,de toute façons; le froid le chaud ce n'est que psychologique, enfin je crois...

 _POV Zéro (pas Zoro !)_

Voila ce que pensait notre cher bretteur. Il faut avouer que sa persévérance et son mental d'acier l'ont sauvé dans les pires situations, mais jamais Tout l'entraînement du monde ne pourrait pas le préparer à ce qui suit. Malgré son pessimisme, sa stupidité et sa santé inébranlable même ce personnage très apprécié pour ses multiples qualités et défauts ne pourrait pas sans sortir indem de si basses températures. Beaucoup penseront que oui c'est Zoro et que non il n'aura rien mais dans ce cas il n'y aurait pas d'histoire !

Durant cette petite séance d'haltérophilile de trois heures sous la neige et vents glaciaux, Zoro décida que ce n'était pas encore assez. Il partit donc en direction de sa chambre et après quelques minutes, il était sur le pont principale vêtu d'un maillot de bain et d'un linge qui pendait lâchement sur ses épaules. Le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'approcha du bord, posa sa serviette et jeta l'échelle. Puis sans plus attendre, le jeune inconscient sauta dans l'étendue de mer gelée. Sous l'eau, Zoro se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas froid et commença à faire des brasses en direction du Sunny.

Après dix minutes à peine, l'homme-mousse ne sentait plus ni ses doigts ni ses orteils, mais ne broncha pas et continua en se disant que s'il nageait plus vite il pourrait se réchauffer un peu. Le spadassin augmenta encore le rythme mais rien n'y faisait et tout son corps se sentait engourdi. Il avait vu Chopper et luffy sur le pont et décida de les appeler. Il voyait tout tourner et sa respiration se faisait plus difficile: sans doute la fatigue due à l'entraînement. Cependant le Vert connaissait ses limites étant donné qu'il les poussait sans arrêt et savait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau rapidement.

Chopper qui l'avait entendu prévint le capitaine qui s'empressa de sortir son camarade de l'eau. Il avait les lèvres bleutées et sa peau était d'un pâle cadavérique. Quand Zoro posa un pied à terre, il chancela un peu, ce qui alarma le petit médecin.

-C'est bon Chopper, j'ai juste glisser, le sol est mouillé.

-Mais Zoro combien de temps es-tu resté dans l'eau? Tu sais que tu pourrais mourir d'une hypothermie?

-Je vais bien je te dit ! J'ai juste un peu froid..."...et mal à la tête,et je suis fatigué, et ... " Il hurla sur le renne qui semblait désemparé.

-Si tu insistes...

Chopper avait dit cela avec une moue si triste sur son visage que Zoro, se rendant compte de son acte impardonnable, ne put s'empêcher de consoler son petit frère. Il dut poussé ses muscles à l'extrême pour pouvoir avancer ses jambes paralysées par le froid. Après quelques pas, l'escrimeur fut saisis de vertiges le faisant tituber. Il réussit à se stabiliser mais déjà l'ombre noire de l'inconscience rongeait les bords de sa vision. Il se sentit tout à coup trop lourd pour supporter son poids et en même temps que le sol se rapprochait, il voyait quelqu'un s'avancer de lui en criant son nom. Malheureusement cette voix devenait si lointaine, qu'il ne comprenait même plus le sens de ce mot, puis il finit par ne plus rien voir,ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien sentir sauf le confort des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

 _POV Chopper_

-Zoro!Zoro, Zoro! Répond moi! Hey ! Vite un médecin !

-C'est toi le médecin Chopper, lui rappela Luffy qui regardait la scène sans trop se préoccuper de son second.

Après que Chopper se souvint des premiers gestes à faire, il passa en mode "Heavy Point" et porta un Zoro évanouit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il le posa délicatement sur un lit. A cause de ses sabots il ne pouvait pas prendre la température de son nakama,alors il lui enfonça un thermomètre dans la bouche. En voyant le mercure descendre extrêmement bas, Chopper s'installa sur le bretteur pour le maintenir en vie en partageant sa chaleur corporelle. Il se dépêcha d'appeler quelqu'un dans la cuisine pour l'aider. Sanji arriva et ne compris pas ce qui ce passait. Le Marimo était endormi avec le renne couché sur lui ;mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici à la fin ?!

-Sanji! Vite! Amène-moi toutes les couvertures que tu pourras trouver et une bassine d'eau chaude !

-Euh...Hay! Je me dépêche!

 _POV Zéro_

Après quelques minutes seulement, le tout était prêt, Zoro avait près de soixante centimètres de duvets qui le couvraient. Sa température avait déjà augmentée d'un ou deux degrés mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Le petit renne pris alors la décision de faire couler un bain chaud pour l'y plonger afin que tout son corps atteigne un seuil correct.

Nami qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain où elle avait deja rempli le spa,fut bousculée par Chopper portant un colis bien hinabituel; un Zoro inconscient et très pâle. Elle allait l'engueuler pour s'être faite poussée mais le médecin avait une mine grave qui lui cloua le bec. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de céder sa place et réparti dans la direction opposée afin de se renseigner sur la situation.

Dans la salle de bain, ça se présentait bien, Zoro avait repris des couleurs et avait même repris conscience à plusieurs reprise. Malheureusement, il était trop affaibli pour rester éveillé. Sanji était retourné à la cuisine, sa présence n'étant plus nécessaire. Chopper, en bon médecin, sortit son patient du spa et l'habilla sans le réveiller. Il posa des couvertures et quelques coussins au sol, puis il y coucha l'épéiste. Le bain avait été efficace mais insuffisant, le petit renne dut donc s'installer au coté de son nakama pour le réchauffer.

Après une dizaine de minutes seulement, le médecin s'endormi paisiblement, bien agrippé à son grand frère.

Au milieu de la nuit, Zoro se réveilla. Une agréable et inconnue chaleur envahissait son corps. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir le petit renne souriant dans son sommeil. Sans le réveiller, le spadassin se recoucha confortablement et se rendormit pour visiter le pays des rêves...

FIN

 **TADAM! Fin de ce premier One shot! Pour la suite donnez-moi vos idées et je regarderai les propositions les plus pertinentes pour en faire une histoire!**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une commentaires si vous avez aimé et même si vous n'avez pas aimé... A plus ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre 2 où Zoro apprend ses origines sous la demande de ryuka57 qui a aussi une fic en court ( elle est super, allez la lire^3^)**

 **C'est du Zoro/Doflamingo (pas le couple!)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas ni les rewiews ni les propositions, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite pour ceux qui ont aimé ! Désolé à l'avance pour l'orthographe, on oublie toujours quelques petites fautes par ci par là, même avec correction.**

 ** _Retrouvailles_**

Nous sommes sur Grand Line. Après la Guerre au Sommet, près d'une année s'est déjà écoulée. Sur une petite île était amarré un petit bateau. Son bois était sombre et un fauteuil solitaire se dressait au centre. Les flammes vertes des bougies qui ornaient les coins du radeau dansaient au rythme des vagues. Une petite brises rafraîchissait l'air tandis que le soir arrivait. Le port n'était pas très grand, comparé à la ville. Son nom était Dressrosa, les gens étaient heureux et l'ambiance au rendez-vous, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme posa le pieds à terre. Cet homme était l'un des grand corsaire: Dracule Mihawk, le plus grand épéiste du monde. ( pour l'instant)

Mihawk était accompagné d'un jeune homme dont les cheveux et l'œil gauche étaient recouverts de bandages. Ces derniers avaient une teinte rougeâtre au niveaux des yeux et sur la nuque, les blessures devaient être récentes. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le village où un silence assourdissant régnait. Plus personne n'osait bouger,même les animaux s'étaient enfuis. L'aura que dégageait Œil de Faucon ,en temps normal, en intimidait plus d'un, mais lorsque celui-ci était accompagné de Zoro le chasseur de pirates, les habitants se cloîtraient dans leurs maisons et fermaient la porte à double tours.

Le corsaire avait l'habitude de venir sur cette île, il avait des connaissances qui l'accueillaient pour ses séjours. Il venait aussi ici pour se réapprovisionnés. Depuis que des squatters habitaient chez lui, le Shishibukai devait venir régulièrement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était spécial; Zoro était venu avec lui. Lors de l'entraînement, il avait perdu son œil et les soins de Perona n'étant pas suffisant, le Brun l'emmena chez un vrai médecin. Ils suivirent la route principale qui ressemblait à une rue Italienne. De là, on pouvait voir le Colosseum et le palais royal qui était leur destination.

POV Zoro

 _" Foutus bandages ! Je ne vois même pas où je mets les pieds. Et pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre, je ne suis jamais venu ici et pourtant tout m'est si familier. Et l'autre qui me tiens par le bras, comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je trébuche sur tout et n'importe quoi, il faut encore qu'il joue la nounou!_

Clic *bruit d'appareil photo*

 _Génial ! Et c'est au tour des paparazzi, manquerait plus qu'il mette ça dans le journal... Quelle semaine pourrie! Je veux rentrer à la maison, revoir Luffy, Chopper et les autres, ils me manquent tellement. STOP! C'est pas le moment, maintenant je dois me concentrer...*inspiration*...*expiration*"_

POV Mihawk

 _" Bon, où est l'entrée déjà? Ah oui ! C'est par là. Attendez une minute :_ -" Roronoa c'est dans cette direction! Comment peux-tu te perdre quand je te tiens le bras?!"

 _Celui-là je vous jure...Je crois que je vais lui acheter une laisse. Déjà qu'il ne marche pas très vite, mais en plus il ne regarde pas où il met les pieds. Vivement qu'on arrive! "_

POV Normal

Les deux épéistes poursuivirent leur route à travers les ruelles. Malheureusement, certaines étaient un peu plus vieilles et donc bosselées. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Zoro trébucha une fois de plus, sauf que là, un tintement retenti. Sur le sol roulait un petit pendentif doré, il avait une forme de cœur et une chaînette se reliait sur deux point du bijou et au dos, une gravure indescriptible. Zoro savait ce qui était tombé, mais manque de chance, avec un œil en moins, sa vision était réduite. Il avait entendu dans quel direction il s'était faufilé mais n'arrivait pas à le voir, contrairement à Mihawk dont la curiosité fut piquée.

Le Faucon s'avança vers le petit objet et le ramassa consciencieusement. Il enleva le petit clapet et ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir une vieille photo. Elle était un peu abîmée, mais l'image était encore distincte. Il y avait un grand homme et une jeune femme tenant un bébé . Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage du mari car le papier était noirci. Cette femme, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Il en était sûr, mais où ? Il allait demander à Roronoa qui étaient ces gens quand celui-ci lui arracha le pendentif des mains et le rangea dans son haramaki après avoir regardé une dernière fois l'illustration.

Les deux rivaux continuèrent là où ils en étaient resté et finir par arriver à destination. Le palais était imposant et majestueux. Un soldat qui montait la garde à l'entré les mena à travers d'innombrables couloirs pour enfin arriver dans une pièce ou quatre trônes siégeaient. Les épéistes furent invités à s'asseoir sur des fauteuils à proximité en attendant l'arrivée de leur hôte.

Après seulement cinq minutes d'attente, un grand homme blond vêtu d'un pantalon fuchsia , d'une chemise blanche et d'un grand manteau de plume rose fit son entrée en souriant. Il s'avança et salua ses invités. Connaissant déjà Mihawk, il se présenta brièvement à Zoro qui était un peu perdu, il connaissait cet homme et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, mon nom est Don Quichotte Doflamingo, mais mes subordonnés m'appellent ''Jeune Maître '' Fufufufu! A toi de choisir. Et toi, qui es tu?

\- Je-

\- Zoro est mon élève et ne t'avise pas de le manipuler, c'est un jeune homme prometteur et je ne veux pas que tu lui pourrisse le cerveau. Compris?

Zoro rougit face au parole de son aîné

\- Ho, je vois. Maman sort ses griffes? D'accord je ne toucherais pas à ton petit protégé, si c'est ce que tu veux. Gardes! Montrez leur leurs chambres. Le repas sera servi dans une heure, ne soyez pas en retard. Fufufufu.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Mihawk et Doflamingo attendaient dans la salle à manger. Le brun avait oublié de préciser que son élève avait le pire sens de l'orientation qui puisse exister. Sachant qu'ils allaient attendre encore là une heure, le Faucon et le Flamant Rose partirent tout deux à la recherche du Vert.

Ce fut le propriétaire des lieux qui le trouva le premier, Zoro était perdu dans un cul-de-sac près des salles de bain. Ils profitèrent du retour pour faire connaissance sans interruptions du rabat-joie de service. Doflamingo ,en homme attentionné, lui proposa de voir un médecin après le repas pour ses blessures. Ils sympathisèrent rapidement et rejoignirent celui qu'ils avaient surnommé d'un commun accord le " coincé du cul". Le repas était animé, pas autant que sur le Sunny, mais pour une fois Zoro n'avait pas l'impression d'assister à un enterrement.

Comme promis, le roi de Dressrosa emmena le jeune garçon à l'infirmerie après avoir assurer à l'Ero-Kenshi qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. En arrivant, le médecin regarda les dégâts et demanda à Zoro de tout enlever, sauf son boxer, ce qu'il fit rapidement. En posant ses affaires à la hâte, le fameux pendentif tomba au pieds du Grand Corsaire. Zoro était pris en charge et avait du enlever les bandages qui lui recouvraient toute la tête. Doflamingo fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa couleur de cheveux, vert . Il ouvrit le bijou et y découvrit la photo.

 _" C'est impossible! Mais ces cheveux, ce pendentif et cette photo! Je croyait qu'ils étaient tout les deux morts ce jour là...non, je n'y crois pas! Comment ?! Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net."_

 _-_ Zoro!

\- Je suis désolé Jeune Maître, mais certaines de ses blessures étaient trop graves pour les soignées sans anesthésie. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire avant de pouvoir désinfecter et recoudre les plaies ouvertes. Une chose est sûre, ce Roronoa est un fort gaillard, vivre normalement avec de telles plaies, c'est inhumain!

\- Ho, je vois..Roronoa vous dites ?... Je dois m'en allez, dîtes à mes invités que je serais très occupé et qu'il ne devront pas me déranger.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils sortit de la baie médical, le bijou d'or toujours en main. Le chirurgien put commencer le traitement, avant tout, il fit un bilan de santé de son patient : ecchymoses sur tout le corps, quelques fractures dans les extrémités, tendinite aux poignets, coupures profondes et/ou infectées, légère commotion cérébrale et par dessus tout, la perte définitive de l'œil gauche. Il allait avoir du travail.

Après près de quatre heures de travail, le chirurgien coupa le dernier fil, il l'avait fait, il avait soigné ce combattant de l'extrême! Si ses prévisions étaient correcte, Zoro reprendrait connaissance le lendemain soir, pas avant car il était très affaibli. De plus, la guérison nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie et donc un repos total.

Le lendemain, vers les midi, le jeune sabreur se réveilla. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, effet secondaire de l'anesthésie à laquelle il était habitué depuis que Chopper avait rejoint l'équipage. Une infirmière qui était venue vérifié le branchement des câbles le trouva à quatre pattes ,cherchant quelque chose sous le lit. Elle lui demanda tout d'abord s'il allait bien, le prenant sûrement pour un fou, pusi elle lui proposa de l'aide. Zoro s'énerva, il n'était pas d'humeur à ça, il possédait peu de choses et ces dernières se perdaient trop facilement. Le vert prit le reste de ses affaires et se changea rapidement, en prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir les plaies. L'infirmière essaya de le retenir, mais c'était peine perdue,elle appela donc la seule personne capable de le maîtriser et de le forcer à rester au lit au moins une journée de plus; Dracule Mihawk. Ce dernier attendait devant sla porte, car connaissant son élève depuis plus d'un an, il savait que le soir était bien trop tard pour se réveiller et surtout, qu'il n'accepterait pas de garder le lit.

Aussitôt que la femme l'eut appeler, il entra dans la salle. Zoro fit une moue énervée adorable en voyant le Corsaire. Il devait sortir de là et rejoindre Doflamingo, lui seul pouvait l'aider à retrouver la parure. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur son Sensei qui lui ordonna tout d'abord de retourner se reposer, bien évidemment, le jeune intrépide refusa et tenta de passé le pas de la porte. En arrivant au niveau du Faucon, quelques vertiges le prirent et il sentait sa respiration irrégulière, il ne pouvait pas être aussi mal en point ?!

Pendant que Zoro se stabilisait, l'infirmière donna une seringue contenant une autres dose d'anesthésie au bretteur. Il n'eut pas à s'en servir car Zoro tourna de l'œil et s'écroula devant ses pieds, trop épuisé pour continuer. Heureusement, Mihawk le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. L'épéiste porta son élève comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui.

Après l'avoir déposé, le possesseur de Kokuto Yoru plaça une bassine d'eau sur la table de chevet et une serviette humide sur son front. Roronoa s'en sortirait, il était fort et avait survécu à bien pire, le surmenage ne l'emporterait pas. Il ne restait qu'un problème à régler, pourquoi leur hôte était subitement "occupé" depuis ce matin? Taka no Me savait qu'il y avait un lien entre Zoro,le Flamant Rose et ce mystérieux collier, il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir lequel.

De son côté, Doflamingo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il faisait des recherches sur la possible survie de son fils après ce jour fatidique où il croyait les avoir perdus tout les deux. Cependant, ils n'avaient retrouvé que le corps de sa femme, ce qui laissait une maigre chance à l'enfant d'être en vie après 19 ans.

Doffy sentit une présence et se retourna pour s'assurer que c'était bien son camarade pirate qui l'épiait. En effet, seul Œil de Faucon était capable de s'infiltrer dans une chambre verrouillé avec discrétion. Ce dernier était venu parler à Doflamingo pour confirmer ses doutes, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

\- Alors ? Je crois que nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passe, Doflamingo.

\- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, donc pourquoi es-tu venu me déranger ? J'avais pourtant demandé qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Pas la peine de déblatérer, je sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas! Tu ne peux pas savoir, les médias ne racontent que ce qu'ils veulent !

\- En effet, je ne connais pas ton histoire dans les moindres détails, mais je suis au courant que ton épouse et ton enfant ont perdu la vie lors de cet incendie. Du moins, ta femme, car si nous pensons tout les deux la même chose, alors cet enfant a survécu et cherche lui aussi des réponses.

\- Comment ça... tu le savais ?!

\- Et bien non, je n'étais pas au courant, mais j'ai remarqué le comportement étrange de Roronoa en arrivant sur cette île. Puis ce pendentif que tu lui a pris et sa facilité à plaisanter avec toi, sans compter la ressemblance pourtant évidente...

\- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu penses qu'il pourrait être mon fils ?

\- C'est la réponse la plus probable que j'ai pu trouver.

\- Alors ça voudrait dire que ...Dieu merci, Shinju, t'as entendu ça ?! Notre fils est en vie!

\- Hm ! *sourit malicieusement*

\- Il faut que j'aille lui parler!

\- Attends. Il est inconscient, tout à l'heure, il a trop forcé et s'est évanoui. Je pense que le mieux est d'attendre qu'il soit en meilleure santé, il ne faut pas le surmener, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir.

\- Tu as sûrement raison... Tiens, rends-le lui, il lui appartient. Ce collier était un cadeau pour ses 1 ans, nous avions fait la photo le jour où l'incendie s'est produit, mais nous ne le lui avions pas encore offert.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il l'ait alors ?

\- Il n'y avait que Shinju et moi qui savions son emplacement,... Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver notre fils, elle savait qu'on se retrouverait un jour.

\- Et son sacrifice a été utile. Alors relève la tête et pense à ton enfant qui t'attend de l'autre côté de ces mûrs. Va t'en occuper, il à besoin que quelqu'un reste à son chevet. Je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre .

\- Mihawk, attends!

\- Hum..?

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Je te suis redevable.

\- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir.

Et c'est ainsi que Doflamingo apprit que Zoro était son fils perdu il y a 19 longues années. Le Corsaire sortit de sa chambre à la hâte, le pendentif en main. En arrivant dans la chambre de Taka no Me, Roronoa était bien là, pâle et en sueur, mais là. Doflamingo fit préparer une autre chambre pour son fils, la plus grande et la plus luxueuse. Après quelques heures, la Flamant Rose était dans la pièce somptueuse avec l'endormi, entouré d'infirmière. Zoro dormit toute la journée et toute la nuit pour finalement se réveiller le lendemain au petit matin.

Zoro papillonna des paupières et se leva doucement. Un mal de tête le prenait à nouveau, ce détail lui importait peu, car il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à récupérer. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommesn, donc le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille prit donc la décision de se renseigner. La migraine avait dû brouiller ses sens, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas sentit la présence de l'individu à ses côtés. En se tournant, il vit Doflamingo qui dormait, assis sur un fauteuil et le menton appuyé contre son torse, le tout accompagné de doux ronflements. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre son réveil, il s'en chargea.

\- Aller la feignasse ! On se lève !

\- ...Hum?... Ah c'est toi Zoro...

\- Euh, oui.

-... *bâillement*..* ampoule qui s'allume au dessus de sa tête*.. ZORO?! Ça va, tu te sens mieux? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Ou-oui je vais très bien, mais toi, tu es sûr que ça va?

\- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Allons prendre le petit déjeuner et je t'expliquerai quelque chose de très important, il sera servi dans ma chambre, car ça ne concerne que nous deux, même si Mihawk est déjà au courant.

\- D'accord, mais tout d'abord j'aimerais me prendre une douche, je n'aime pas l'odeur des médicaments. _" Je me demande ce qu'il a de si important à me dire. Je ne voit pas ce qui pourrait ne concerner que nous deux, on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours..."_

\- Très bien, la salle de bain est derrière cette porte. Je t'attends dans mes quartiers, ne te perds pas en route.

Zoro se faufila sous le jet rafraîchissait de la douche, il avait l'impression d'avoir trop dormi, ce qui était rare depuis que son aîné l'entraînait. Il eut rapidement fini et parvint au point de rendez-vous sans trop de difficulté, pour une fois. Avant même qu'il ne toque à la porte, Joker lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer.

Suite à ça, il proposa au bretteur de s'asseoir car ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était facile à entendre. Finalement, le père et le fils restèrent plusieurs heures à discuter sur l'origine de Zoro. Doflamingo lui explica les indices qui avaient mis sur la route de la vérité les deux Corsaires. Le Flamant Rose conta la tragique histoire de la mort de sa mère et du pendentif, puis lui avoua aussi que les médecins avaient procédé à un test ADN pendant son "coma" qui s'était avéré positif. Tout ces éléments rassemblés donnaient la clé de l'histoire: Don Quichotte Doflamingo et Roronoa Shinju avait eu un fils il y a 20 et cet enfant était Roronoa Zoro.

Le soir, le jeune homme n'avait pas faim et se cacha sous sa couette en espérant trouver le sommeil. Comble de malheur, toutes ces informations sur son passé l'en empêchaient. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on apprenait qu'on avait des parents. Le Chasseur de pirates ne sortit pas de sa chambre pour le reste du séjour, il avait demandé à ce qu'ont lui amène la nourriture sur place. A l'heure du départ, il salua poliment son hôte et s'en alla sans dire un mots.

Durant toute la durée du trajet, un silence de mort planait sur le petit navire et c'était à peine si le Corsaire arrivait à obliger son cadet à se nourrir. Roronoa partait en dépression et il fallait lui changer les idées. Heureusement qu'à leur arrivée sur Kuraigana, Perona était là pour les accueillir.

Après une semaine où le Faucon et la princesse fantôme avaient essayer d'agir normalement auprès du dépressif, pour tout arranger , la jeune gautique n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'user de ses pouvoirs négatifs sur lui. N'ayant aucune solution, Mihawk augmenta la difficulté et le rythme des séances d'entraînement. C'est après deux mois de dur labeur que notre bretteur préféré retrouva le morale et sourit à la vie. Son humeur atteignit les sommets au retrouvailles dix mois plus tard et ne retombera plus jusqu'à la visite de Dressrosa. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

 **TADAM ! ENFIN TERMINÉ ! Passé 3500 mots, un record pour moi!**

 **-Shinju est le nom de la mère de Zoro, ça signifie 'perle' en japonais. Ses parents ont choisi Roronoa Zoro et l'ont gravé sur le collier, c'est comme ça que Zoro a pu garder son nom d'origine .**

 **\- Certains me diront que Doflamingo n'est pas du tout comme ça, mais je tient à rappeler que c'est une fiction et que même si j'adore One piece, je ne connais pas les caractères par cœur de tous les protagonistes.**

 **Voila, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, mais tout particulièrement à toi, Ryuka57, qui m'a proposé cette idée. J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience ! Bisous! Bisous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, Bonjour... Je ne reçois pas de demande pour la suite, j'en conclus que mes chapitres ne vous ont pas plu où que vous êtes comme moi, des petits flemmards. Je ne vais pas me décourager pour autant, j'ai quand même quelques lectrices fidèles qui m'ont dit leurs avis d'une façon ou d'une autre et je les remercie pour leurs encouragements.**

 **Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 3, je tiens à juste à préciser que le chapitre 4 ne sera publier que si je reçois un minimum de 3 rewiews avec au moins une proposition pour un future chapitre (3 rewiews, c'est rien, je suis gentille hein?!^^)**

 ** _La drogue c'est mal_**

Notre aventure commence dans les sous-sols d'une base de la marine, au bout d'un couloir sombre où était située la salle d'interrogatoire et par la même occasion, la salle de torture. C'était là que notre cher Zoro fut enfermé après sa capture une heure plus tôt...

Flasch-back:

La bataille faisait rage depuis près d'une demie-heure et les mugiwaras n'arrivaient pas à repousser l'ennemi qui s'avérait être la marine, encore et toujours plus persistante. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas fuir car les bourges leur avaient tendu un piège et les avaient bloqués entre les récifs.

Le second de l'équipage s'en sortait sans trop de difficultés et veillait à ce que tous ses nakamas soient en sécurité. Il aperçu le petit renne qui était entouré de plusieurs hommes dont l'armure était fabriquée avec du granite marin, une nouveauté à la pointe de la technologie d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Etant un utilisateur de fruit du démon, Chopper perdit ses forces au contact du bouclier d'un des soldat et fut emporté par ses coéquipiers.

Zoro ne pouvant pas laisser son petit frère poilu être attrapé comme ça. Le bretteur fit une tornade grâce à ses sabres et les matelots furent éjectés dans les airs dans un rayon de cinq mètres environ. Cette attaque lui laissa le champ libre pour se faufiler à travers les combats et finalement rejoindre le groupe d'homme qui ne tarderaient pas à voir la Faucheuse.

De son côté, Sanji avait vu la scène et suivit le Marimo, il allait avoir besoins d'aide pour brisé la pierre marine et libérer leur compagnon seul. Dans ce genre de situation, il fallait ne jamais baisser sa garde. Le cuistot connaissait bien cette règle et pourtant, la massue qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa tête ne put être évitée qu'avec l'intervention de Zoro qui se ramassa le coup dans la tempe, tous les yeux se rivèrent dans sa direction. Le Blond savait que son ami était solide et profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part des marines pour libérer le médecin n'ayant pas vu la scène, trop épuisé par les pouvoirs du granite. A son tour, il marcha rapidement mais discrètement pour rejoindre les autres, apparemment, le cyborg avait trouvé un passage. Sans s'inquiéter pour le bretteur qui, trop sonné, n'avait pas réussi à marcher, ils firent un coup de Burst et le Sunny s'envola fièrement à travers le ciel, laissant le sabreur au sol en terrain ennemi et complètement sans défense.

Fin du Flash-back:

Et c'est ainsi que Zoro reprit connaissance, ligoté et sans se souvenir s'être "endormi". Autour de lui, trois marines parlant à voix basse semblaient être concentrés sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. L'épéiste ne tarderait pas à connaître la réponse à sa question, un des homme avait remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Les deux autres arrivèrent devant lui et lui tinrent les bras, comme s'ils avaient peur que Zoro ne se libère, bien qu'il en avait déjà l'intention. Le dernier marines s'approcha, une seringue contenant un liquide bleuâtre à la main et un sourire effrayé mais sadique collé aux lèvres. Zoro, bien qu'un peu inquiet au sujet du produit contenu dans l'outil médical, ne montra cependant rien et tenta tant bien que mal d'intimider ses bourreaux.

\- Cela ne te servira à rien, tant que tu as ces chaînes, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

\- Tss. Je n'ai rien à perdre en essayant, je sais que je m'en sortirais, mon heure n'est pas encore venue.

\- Je le sais, nous ne comptons pas te tuer, du moins pas tout de suite, Hé hé hé. Vous autres, tenez le bien, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge pendant que je lui fait l'injection.

\- Bien, chef. Compris chef.

\- C'est quoi ce truc!? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me toucher avec ça!

\- Du calme, tu sentiras un petit picotement, ne bouge pas.

\- Non, arrêtez non!

Zoro se débattait, espérant que le savant fou ne puisse pas le piquer. Même les deux hommes avaient du mal à le garder sous contrôle. Le médecin appuya sur un bouton rouge situer sous la table ou était retenu l'épéiste. Des bras robotisés sortirent de l'ombre et mobilisèrent le jeune garçon qui ne pouvait, à présent, plus que parler. Il sentit ensuite une brûlure dans son bras.

\- Alors, commençons. Roronoa, vers quelle île toi et ton équipage vous dirigez vous?

\- C'était donc ça votre plan, me droguer afin que je vende mes amis à des ordures comme vous. Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce genre de produits ne font pas effets sur moi, je suis plus fort que ça.

\- Hum... Je m'en étais douté, mais à ce point!

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tu est vraiment au niveau de ta réputation, un véritable monstre. Cette dose est prévue pour trois hommes bien bâti. Mais toi, tu reste lucide et arrive encore à me tenir tête. Je suppose que je vais devoir augmenter la quantité.

\- Cause toujours, tes joujoux ne le font pas peur.

\- Certes, tu finiras par tout me dire, peu importe le nombre de seringue je vais t'injecter. Au fait je m'appelle Kureiji.

\- Ce nom te va à ravir, mais je m'en fou.

\- Petit insolent! De toute façon, d'ici quelques minutes, tu seras tellement confus que seul mon nom te paraîtra clair.

Kureiji pris trois seringues et les planta sans retenue dans le même bras que tout à l'heure. Il attendit que la drogue fasse effet et fut satisfait du résultat en voyant le jeune sabreur patauger. Il allait recommencer l'interrogatoire lorsque la porte explosa et traversa la salle pour venir s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Devant la porte, dans un nuage de poussière étaient l'équipage au chapeau de paille au complet, à l'exception de Zoro, toujours ligoté à la table.

Zoro perdit totalement le contrôle de son esprit et sentit le monde bouger autour de lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'on lui parle.

\- Zoro! Zoro! Tu m'entends ?

\- Chopper, c'est toi?

\- Oui, est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ou ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Kureiji m'a injecter quelque chose, j'ai mal à la tête. Tu sais, Kureiji va se faire tuer, Luffy ne doit pas...Chopper ? Où est-ce qu'on est? J'ai faim...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, en arrivant ici, il y avait déjà une forte odeur de drogue, ils ont dû lui en donner beaucoup pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

\- Alors Chopper, comment il va? Il pourra marcher ?

\- Sanji?! J'ai bien peur que non, regarde toutes ces seringues. Zoro est drogué et ne se rend même plus compte de la situation. Il faut le sortir de là, une fois au bateau, je pourrais m'occuper de lui correctement.

\- Je vois, comme tout cela ça est un peu de ma faute, je vais t'aider à le porter.

\- Merci, mais d'abord j'aimerais que tu te sorte cette idée de là tête, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Zoro avait mal pris ce coup et qu'il ne te suivait pas et deuxièmement il faut le détacher de là si on veut aller quelque part.

\- Pas la peine de chercher de clés: Diable Jambe!

Sanji fit fondre les anneaux de métal et, à l'aide du médecin, ils transporta le bretteur qui apparemment avait une discussion passionnante avec lui même. Peu après, le reste de l'équipage les rattrapa pour voir Zoro essayant d'embrasser Chopper. Luffy en homme intelligent, rigola à s'en briser les côtes, Nami se mordait les doigts, car elle n'avait pas pris de mini escargot-caméra pour immortaliser la scène. Tout le monde rigola a la situation du bretteur, même Robin. Leur joie fut stoppée par une remarque bien inhabituel de la part de Zoro.

\- Je suis le seule avec Sanji à trouver que Nami et Robin sont jolies ? Même si je préfère Robin, plus calme . Sanji je veux manger, tu cuisines tellement bien. Je suis encore perdu ?! Hey, ne touche pas à mes sabres !

Le junkie continua sa tirade tandis que l'équipage était encore sous le choc de son point de vue sur les filles, bien que Le coq ne manqua pas le compliment. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il avait parlé des sabres, personne n'y avait touché, ils étaient accrochés à sa ceinture. De toute façon, la drogue le faisait changer de sujet comme de chemise...

Le groupe continua sa progression plutôt lente vers le bateau, ils avaient eu de la chance que la marine ne les ait pas poursuivit à leur sortie. Ça leur laissait plus de temps pour savoir ce que Zoro gardait au plus profond de lui. Mais comme ses amis le respectaient, ils avaient conclus de ne pas abuser de son état. Chacun demanda au spadassin ce qu'il pensait d'eux, ils avaient tous reçu des réponses positives et Zoro commença même à chanter le 'Rhum de Binks' accompagné de Luffy.

Le plus ravi était Chopper qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rougir depuis que Zoro lui avait avoué qu'il était le médecin le plus mignon et le plus mieux du monde. Bien que ce n'était pas très correcte comme tournure de phrase, l'intention était comprise. Il avait ensuite dit à Luffy qu'il était le plus abruti des capitaine mais qu'il était aussi son premier vrai et meilleur ami. À Ussop, il lui expliqua que jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un avec une telle vise et qu'il aurait bien voulu apprendre un jour. Pour Franky, c'était comment cool il trouvait les nouvelles armes à feux qu'il avait installé, même s'il trouvait sa danse toujours aussi ridicule. Et Brook, bien qu'effrayant, jouait la plus belle musique qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Sanji, lui, était son passe-temps favori, entre la nourriture et les combats, la vie était bien animée. Quand à Robin, son savoir et sa ruse l'auront toujours étonné, elle était un mystère à elle toute seule. Pour finir, Nami l'agaçait vraiment avec cette histoire de dette mais il la considérait comme une petite sœur à protéger, donc ils comprenait leurs différents comme un jeu entre eux.

Puis fut venu le moment ou la drogue épuisa trop notre pauvre sabreur et le petiT médecin se porta volontaire pour le porter sur son dos le reste du trajet. Zoro s'était endormi au milieu d'une autre théorie sur l'orientation par rapport au nuage qui fit bien rire tout le monde. Le confort qu'il devait ressentir dans les bras de cette peluche géante devait être incomparable car le bretteur souriait dans son sommeil. A son réveil, un mal de tête l'attendait, sans compter qu'il n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de ses aveux, mais le principal pour lui était que sa famille était en sécurité.

 **Fin de ce chapitre 3!**

 *** Kureiji =Fou En japonais**

 **Désolée pour l'attente et n'oubliez pas les REWIEWS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Très chers amis, ce chapitre 4 portera sur un Zoro/Mihawk spécial maison, en l'honneur d'InconnuE qui a eu la gentillesse de se dénoncer comme otage de la flemme! Si vous pouviez tous être des héros /héroïnes et faire un geste pour les pauvres de mon rang, comme laisser une rewiew ou écrire un commentaire ou me donnez votre avis ou me laiser une rewiew...Bref vous avez l'embarra du choix.**

 **! Attention ! Cet OS ne suit pas vraiment les règles de One piece, certaines choses n'auront sûrement rien à voir avec ce qui est sensé se passer durant les deux ans.**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Sur la route de tout les périls se trouvait l'île de Lugubra. Sur Lugubra, il y avait un manoir sombre et effrayant. Dans ce manoir sombre et effrayant, il y avait un homme d'autant plus sombre et effrayant; Le grand Dracule Mihawk.

Cet homme aux allures plutôt inquiétantes était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait espéré qu'avec deux mains supplémentaires, le niveau de poussière aurait diminué. Mais non, le sol ne faisait que noircir et la cuisine était un vrai champs de bataille. Avoir une femme à la maison ne rapportait que des problèmes ! Mais heureusement qu'à son retour de la guerre au Sommet, un autre parasite squattait sa demeure. Avec un peu de chance, cette personne serait utile au nettoyage. Ce n'est qu'en voyant qui était son invité qu'il repris complètement espoir. Ce Roronoa, un homme très prometteur dans le maniement de l'épée, l'implorait à genou de l'entraîner.

 _"Inhabituelle, je vous l'accorde. Mais il faut savoir profiter de toutes les situations. Et pour ne pas éveiller les doutes, il faudra se la jouer fine. Je n'ai qu'à lui sortir un baratin sur ces fichus babouins qui me pompes l'air, il n'a qu'a les éliminer et je jugerai s'il est apte à rester."_

Par la suite, il s'avérait que Zoro avait déjà réglé le compte des singes et fut accepté au manoir. Mihawk le laissa se reposer quelques jours, car un guerrier blessé ne pouvait pas s'entraîner correctement. Une semaine plus tard, la formation put commencer. Le jeune épéiste attendait debout au milieu de ce qui semblait être une salle de Gym. Le Faucon arriva et posa un seau d'eau, puis il lui lança un balais et une serpillière. Le Vert attrapa ses compagnons de ménage par réflexe, mais surtout pour éviter de se les ramasser dans la tête. L'homme ténébreux lui ordonna de nettoyer la salle du sol au plafond, c'était la première étape d'un bon entraînement. Zoro s'exécuta, non sans marmonner sur le fait qu'il n'était pas une femme de ménage et que l'autre folle pourrait le faire.

Il y passa toute la journée, et le soir, Mihawk revint dans le hall pour vérifié sur son élève et lui apporter à manger. À peine eut-il posé le pied sur le sol qu'il glissa, mais ne tomba pas. Non, ce n'était pas mouillé par terre, mais le plancher était ciré au point que l'on pouvait utiliser le sol comme miroir. Le Shishibukai leva les yeux et aperçu le reste du travail exécuté par Roronoa. Plus aucune toile d'araignée, plus de poussière, les vitres étaient à nouveau transparentes et les objets semblaient avoir retrouvé leur couleurs. Le matériel d'entraînement avait été rangés dans le petit local prévu à cet effet. Cette salle était propre comme un sou neuf, mais aucune trace du jeune sabreur.

En tendant l'oreille, Œil de Faucon entendit un doux ronflement. Sachant qui c'était, il prit la direction du son et fini par trouver Zoro, endormi à genoux, la brosse de cirage encore en main et à moitié couché sur le sceau d'eau.

Mihawk s'était vraiment ramolli avec les années, alors il posa le plateau et porta son élève pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Connaissant les sens aiguisés de jeune garçon, il enferma son aura au plus profond de lui afin d'effacer sa présence et de ne pas perturber son sommeil. En arrivant dans la chambre de Zoro, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et posa l'endormi dans son lit.

 _" Cette chambre est un vrai foutoir, comment un épéiste peut avoir aussi peu de respect envers ses affaires. Il n'a même pas fait son lit et ses draps sont par terre. Les vêtements qui était dans l'armoire sont étalés sur les meubles. Ha mais que vois-je? Que fait ce boxer accroché au lustres ?! Demain il va m'entendre, je vais le faire ranger tout ça en moins de deux, vous allez voir!_

 _Reprend toi Mihawk ! On dirait une maman qui veut faire la morale à ses gosses, pitoyable ! Bon, je le pose et j'y vais, je ne vais pas le couvrir, et puis quoi encore?! Je suis pas son père "_

. Le Faucon allait sortir mais il vit Roronoa s'agiter et chercher de quoi se couvrir. S'en était trop pour le Corsaire, il pris la couverture qui était au sol et fit ce qu'il ne voulait pas, il borda son ennemi comme s'il était un enfant. Apparemment, ça a suffit à calmer le jeune sabreur car il ne bougea plus. Le possesseur de Kokuto Yoru put enfin se retirer et alla récupérer la nourriture pour la placer dans le réfrigérateur. Finalement il s'installa dans son lit à son tour et eut un sommeil bien mérité.

 _" Ces deux ans vont être longs, surtout si je m'attache à ce Roronoa. Il va falloir le faire travailler dur, le mieux est que je reste loin de lui. Je sais ! Le manoir est grand, je vais le faire nettoyer chaque pièce de fond en comble, c'est un bon entraînement. Et peut-être que l'on croisera le fer, un jour, pour lui enseigner quelque règles fondamentales qui l'aideront à évoluer. De toute façons, les meilleurs guerriers sont ceux qui progressent à la sueur de leur front. Peu importe de quelle façon, ce Roronoa me surpassera un jour et j'ai pour mission de le former à ce but..."_

Le lendemain matin, Zoro fut étonné de se réveiller dans son lit, peut-être qu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne se souvenait pas être retourné au lit. Bref, il se rendit à la cuisine pour faire un repas décent, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de manger quelque chose d'équilibré. Comme d'habitude, les couloirs et les portes s'étaient déplacés, laissant Zoro perdu une fois de plus. Par chance, la princesse fantôme passait par là et le conduisit dans la cuisine. En arrivant, son menton toucha le sol.

Une chose gluante et verdâtre se déplaçait, collée au plafond. La cuisinière était noircie et des morceaux de spaghettis desséchés étaient accrochés contre les placards. La pile de vaisselle tenait en équilibre parfait grâce aux restes dégoûtants de nourriture en boîte dont Perona se nourrissait. Le seul coin propre était l'endroit qu'utilisait Œil de Faucon lors de ses repas, son accès avait été interdit à la jeune gothique. Mais Zoro, lui, n'avait reçus aucun avertissement donc il commença à chercher les ingrédients pour se concocter quelque chose. À peine eut-il posé une casserole sur la plaque, Mihawk arriva et le foudroya du regard. L'aura inquiétante qui se dégageait du Grand Corsaire lui fit bien comprendre que, lui non plus, n'avait le droit d'user de cet espace de propreté.

Zoro remballa ses affaires et se déplaça dans le coin sale. Il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer le gaz, car son aîné lui redonna ses amis de la veille. Ne pouvant que se soumettre, il commença à nettoyer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini.

\- Je veux que tu nettoies ce bazarder et dorénavant, c'est toi qui sera à la charge des repas. Je ne veux plus que cette femelle approche la nourriture. De plus, quand tu auras fini, tu iras ranger ta chambre, c'est inadmissible. C'est compris ?

Mihawk, pour bien appuyé sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter, pris sa voix la plus grave et laissa l'ombre cacher ses yeux. L'enfer semblait émaner de tout les pores de sa peau, tandis que l'atmosphère devenait plus lourde. Inutile de dire que Zoro s'exécuta rapidement et frotta vivement la vaisselle.

 _" Mais il m'énerve ! Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça, franchement. Faire la cuisine, Okey, mais devoir nettoyer, encore ,et en plus le bordel de Perona, non! Et aussi, pourquoi il m'a fait remettre en état sa salle de sport si c'est pour ne pas l'utiliser ?! Quand m'a dit qu'il allait me former, j'y ai vraiment cru, mais lui tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est me donner ce satané balais. De toute façon, il a sûrement une raison, à moins qu'il ne se moque de moi. Et le par dans tout ça, c'est que je dois me soumettre, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je m'oppose, je crains qu'il revienne sur sa décision et que je doive partir... Je pourrais toujours progresser de mon côté, mais c'a ne sera pas pareil que de m'entraîner avec le meilleur."_

Zoro continua son ménage, perdu dans ses pensées.

Et ce fut ainsi tout les jours pendant près d'un an. Le matin, le jeune épéiste se levait et préparait le petit déjeuner. Ensuite il devait nettoyer une nouvelle pièce du manoir et s'il avait de la chance, il terminait le ménage en fin d'après midi ,totalement épuisé. Heureusement qu'il avait un mental à toute épreuve et qu'il parvenait à pousser les limites de son corps au point de soulevé ses altères pendant deux à trois heures d'affilée.

L'entraînement n'était pas tout à fait comme il le pensait, mais de cette manière, il pouvait muscler des parties de son corps dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. C'a devenait son quotidien et au final, ça lui paraissent normal d'être la bonniche du château. Il arrivait que Mihawk lui enseigne des feintes, où l'aide à rendre plus précises, plus concentrées, plus puissantes certaines de ses attaques. Le secret était la méditation, rien de plus simple et de plus reposant.

Mais vint un jour où notre cher bretteur aux trois sabres eut pour mission de décrasser la salle de bain de Perona. L'évier et le bain étaient bouché par un quantité phénoménale de cheveux. Le miroir était inutile en raison des marque et maquillage, de dentifrice et de buée. Les vitres avaient perdu leur transparence et les joints étaient noircis. Le tas de linges sales atteignait les sommets, sans parler de l'odeur. Pour finir, sur le sol étaient éparpillés produits de beauté par dizaine.

Le Vert commença par ramasser chaque rouge à lèvres, chaque mascara, pince à épiler et ainsi de suite, puis les rangea dans un des bacs prévus à cet effet. Ensuite, il sortit tout les cheveux infiltrés dans la tuyauterie et amena la pile de linge salle dans la buanderie. Et ce fut au tour du balais de rentrer en scène. Quand toute la poussière fut éliminée, Zoro nettoya les vitres et passa la serpillière. Sortit de nulle part, un énorme rat passa devant lui et le fit sursauter. Malheureusement, le sol était glissant et il perdit l'équilibre. Sa tête frappa contre une des fenêtre. Le choc fut si puissant que le verre céda et se brisa, venant charcuter le visage de l'épéiste. Comble de malheur, les éclats avaient atteint son œil. Il retomba au sol, tenant son visage pour atténuer la douleur.

Durant sa lecture, le maître des lieux fut alerté par un bruit étrange venant de l'étage. On aurait dit du verre brisé, encore ces jeunes qui s'amusaient. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient l'entendre, ho oui, il n'allait pas les épargner. Le Shishibukai était remonté à bloc et se rendit à l'endroit dont le bruit avait le plus de chance de venir. Il arriva dans la chambre de la princesse fantôme, mais il n'y avait personne et aucun carreau n'était cassé. C'est là qu'il se souvint qu'il avait ordonné à Roronoa de nettoyer la salle de bain.

Sentant une boule au fond de sa gorge, il s'approcha lentement de la salle d'eau et y pénétra. Son élève était couché sur le sol, sa tête entourée d'une flaque de sang s'agrandissant au fil des secondes. Le Faucon se précipita sur le blessé et releva sa tête. Il tenta de lui parler pour le garder conscient, au moins le temps de recevoir de l'aide pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il appela de toute ses force Perona et lui demanda d'apporter la trousse de soin rapidement. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Zoro fut pris en charge et après près de deux heures de "chirurgie", le patient fut enfin stable.

Le jeune sabreur avait développé une forte fièvre suite à l'accident, il faudrait donc vérifier à ce que la plaie ne s'infecte pas. Zoro resta endormi le reste de la journée et se réveilla le soir, encore dans les vappes par la perte de sang et les médicaments. Toujours fiévreux, il délirait et parlait à des êtres imaginaires pendant que son aîné veillait sur lui.

Roronoa l'avait accepté dans son entourage et lui de même, ce qu'il avait craint dès le départ était arrivé. Durant ces courtes journées d'entraînement avec son jeune apprenti, il avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il s'y était attaché. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait cavalier seul.

 _"J'ai vu trop de mes proches se faire tuer sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Si je reste seul, je n'ai pas liaison et pas besoins de me soucier des autres. Mais il a fallu que tu arrives et maintenant, je suis là, à veiller sur toi comme mon fils. Je crois que tu as assez fait le ménage, à partir de maintenant, je t'entraînerais comme il se doit. D'ici la fin de l'année, tu seras fin prêt pour le nouveau monde et tu pourras protéger ton équipage dignement. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te repose et que tu guérisse vite."_

Le lendemain, Zoro se réveilla au coté de son Sensei. Bien qu'il le cacha, il en était heureux. Une douleur lancinante gâcha sa joie et l'empêcha de se relever. Le jeune impétueux réessaya à plusieurs reprises, mais les vertiges n'en devinrent que plus fort. Mihawk finit par se réveiller et quand il vit que Zoro l'était lui aussi, il resta calme, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ha Roronoa, bien dormi ?

\- Heu...oui, je crois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve ici?

\- J'avais espéré que tu puisse me le dire. Je t'ai retrouvé en sang dans la salle de bain de Perona et la vitre était brisée. Tu t'es bien lacéré le visage, dis moi, sais-tu que tu ne pourras plus jamais rouvrir ton œil ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que je peux atteindre mon objectif final, le nombre de blessure et de cicatrice m'importe peu.

\- Je vois, tu as un mental d'acier et rien ne va t'empêcher de me battre un jour, alors autant que je te montre comment. S'en est finit du balais et de la serpillière. À partir de demain, l'entraînement commence, rendez-vous dans la salle de sport au lever du soleil.

\- Qu-qu-qu-quoi ? C'est vrai ? On va s'entraîner pour de vrai, avec nos sabres ?!

\- Puisque je te le dit, serais tu sourd ?

\- Non, c'est juste que...

\- Bien, repose toi. Je vais demander à cette femelle de te préparer à manger. Reprends des forces car pour le temps qu'il te reste à passer avec moi, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, c'est bien compris?

\- Oui Sensei.

Mihawk se leva de sa chaise et sortit calmement de la chambre du blessé. Après ça, Zoro s'endormi, mais fut rapidement réveillé par une voix haut-perchée qui lui disais que ce n'était pas mignon de ne pas vouloir manger ce qu'elle avait préparer avec amour. Ne voulant pas devoir rester avec elle, Zoro fit semblant de dormir profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer. Aussitôt il se précipita sur le repas et avala tout ce que contenait son assiette. D'accord ce n'était pas sa cuisine et encore moins celle de Sanji, mais tant que s'était comestible, il ne réfléchissait pas au goût. Quand il eut fini, Zoro recommença à dormir, à la fois épuisé et excité.

Durant les mois qui restèrent, Œil de Faucon apprenait à Zoro toute sorte d'astuces pour canaliser son énergie dans ses katana. Ils méditèrent et Zoro put soulever des altères bien plus grosses et bien plus lourdes que sur le Sunny. Chaque jour, le niveau de difficulté augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt pour le nouveau monde. Étant un bon élève, Zoro progressa rapidement et fut en avance, donc Perona reçu l'ordre de l'accompagner à Shabondy.

L'heure des adieux arriva et se passa au bord de la plage, dans l'unique port que comptait Lugubra. Avant le départ, Zoro s'inclina et remercia humblement le Corsaire qui ,jusque-là, avait garder le silence. Il se retourna pour partir mais Mihawk parla.

\- Va et retrouve tes amis, même si tu es mon ennemi, certaines choses doivent être dites. Tu es un très grand adversaire et je suis fier de toi. Le jour viendra où l'on se rencontrera à nouveau et ce jour là, nous croiserons le fer. À ce moment, tu auras la technique, l'agilité et l'expérience...Donc je te souhaite bon voya-

Avant qu'il n'ait put terminer sa phrase, Zoro le pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte à la fois forte et douce. Œil de Faucon lui retourna son geste quand il sentit couler les larmes chaudes de son rival.

Puis sans un mots Zoro se retourna et monta dans le petit navire avec la princesse fantôme. Le voyage fut long, surtout avec la présence de la Rose, mais elle était nécessaire s'il voulait retrouver son équipage. Après plusieurs jours de navigation pénible, Zoro put enfin poser le pied à terre et se rendit dans le bar de Shaki.

Il retrouva sa bonne humeur en apprenant qu'il était le premièr décida d'aller pêcher. Quand tous ses amis furent de retour, ils firent la fête comme jamais et tous étaient heureux de l'instant présent. Au fond de lui, Zoro savait qu'il reverrait Mihawk et s'en réjouissait.

Sur une île où le soleil ne touche jamais le sol et que les plantes semblent ne pas vouloir vivre, un certain épéiste souriait et suivait les infos, chaque matin, au cas où il recevrait des infos au sujets de son fils de prédilection.

 **Fin de ce chapitre 4 qui, je l'avoue, a mis du temps à sortir, désolée -.-'.**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous satisfera et surtout, que je suis restée dans ce que tu attendais, ma chère InconnuE.**

 **Je vous avais prévenu, je n'ai pas respecté tout les traits des personnages, c'est en quelque sorte ma touche personnelle... Si vous avez des conseils, laissez moi une rewiew et je me ferais un plaisir de faire des efforts sur ces points.**

 **Ah, au fait je n'ai pas reçus les trois rewiews attendues, mais comme je suis gentille, je vous ai quand même posté cet OS.**

 **Ma menace très effrayante tiens nounours et je demande au moins une proposition pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les cocos !**

 **Ce chapitre 5 nous est proposé par _Emma Dela Luna_. Elle a eu une idée folle et j'ai tout simplement craqué. Voyez ce que mon cerveau de dérangée vous a pondu.**

 **Rappelle: ~...~ = rêve**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5: Drôle de Rêve**

Aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud. Le soleil était présent mais la température était agréable. Parfait pour une sieste de début d'après-midi. Notre beau Zoro s'appuya contre le mat et ferma lentement les yeux avec à ses côtés ses chers sabres. Sur le pont, Nami et Robin se faisait courtiser par un certain cuistot, pendant que le trio d'imbéciles dansaient au rythme de la musique du squelette et du cyborg. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour qu'il ne s'endorme et ne commence à rêver, bercé par le balancement régulier du bateau.

 _~... Il était une fois une magnifique princesse qui vivait dans une tour isolée au milieu de la forêt. Cette princesse était un peu spéciale, sa chevelure inhabituellement verte était d'une longueur impressionnante. Ses parents, Sanjizébut et Namizanne, les plus grands sorciers du royaume, lui avaient interdit de les couper, car ils avaient une valeur inestimable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas eux qui devaient les coiffer chaque matin._

 _Aujourd'hui, la princesse Zoraiponse avait essayé de se faire une queue de cheval, des tresses, un chignon et même des dreadlocks... Mais rien ne tenait! Elle opta donc pour les laisser en bas, comme tout les jours finalement._

 _Ensuite, Zoraiponse fit le ménage, accompagnée de son petit ouistiti Luffy. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans la cuisine, en train de piquer des gigots un jour où elle recevait ses parents. Le petit singe était adorable, surtout avec son petit chapeau de paille Puis la cerise sur le gâteau, il était amusant et très coquin, mais alors très très très coquin. La preuve, la pauvre princesse venait d'enlever le dernier nœud de sa longue tignasse et Luffy en avait refait d'autres..._

 _Plus tard dans la journée, Zoraiponse préparait le dîner, car ses parents venaient manger et la réapprovisionner en vivre. Elle ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, surtout sa mère. Namizanne comptait tout ses biens et vendait chaque chose_ _"inutile" d'après elle. La belle princesse possédait trois magnifiques Katana qu'elle réussissait à dissimuler sous les escaliers à temps, heureusement. Sinon tout le reste y passait. Dans sa tour, il n'y avait qu'un lit une table et trois chaises comme meuble. Elle n'avait pas besoins de plus pour vivre, mais quand même!_

 _Quand à son père, Sanjizébut, il la jugeait sur tout ce qu'elle faisait, même sur sa couleur de cheveux. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas et elle non plus. Pourtant elle restait coincée dans cette tour sans jamais explorer l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'appelle à sa fenêtre. Zoraiponse regarda et fut surprise de voir un homme. Cet homme n'était pas spécialement beau, il avait les cheveux noirs bouclés et un long nez. Il se présenta au nom de "Grand Prince Ussop" et qu'il venait la délivrer._

 _Zoraiponse saisit cette occasion, passa ses cheveux au dessus d'une poutre pour faire un système de poulie et sauta dans le vide, elle fut gracieusement rattraper par l'homme en dessous d'elle qui tenta de l'embrasser. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se protégea avec le petit corp de Luffy qui reçus le baiser à sa place. Un nuage enveloppa le prince Ussop et il se transforma en crapaud. Zoraiponse en profita pour décoincer ses cheveux._

 _Ensuite, une petite fée sortit d'un buisson. Elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux noirs de geais et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle croisa ses petits bras et prononca quelque chose d'inaudible. Une couronne de fleur arriva en volant grâce à des ailes miniatures et vint se poser sur sa tête, suite à ça, plein de robots gigantesque arrivèrent en criant des "SuPeR". La princesse se retourna et vit sortir de la terre un cadavre, ou plutôt un squelette. Le mort-vivant jouait du violon et avait une coupe afro noir. La coiffure de l'énergumène se transforma en orange de laquelle sa mère, Namizanne, sortit, le signe de Berry gravé dans ses yeux._

 _Ensuite, Zoraiponse entendit une voix l'appeler mais elle ne provenait de nulle part. Le brouhaha autour d'elle se calma et une forme se dessina à l'horizon. Elle cligna des yeux et la chose abstraite devint quelque chose de plus précis. La voix était toujours là et lui disait de se réveiller. La princesse avait un peu chaud, mais sans plus. Quelque chose d'horrible se tramait et s'en était inquiétant. Enfin, elle put distinguer un petit renne familier, tenant une seringue géante. Une aura sombre et un rire cruelle accompagna le petit médecin et le ciel s'obscurcit tout à coup. Elle sentit une douleur dans son estomac, puis une lumière blanche l'aveugla...~_

\- Ah Zoro! Tu t'es enfin réveillé !

\- Mhhh Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu veux...

\- Et bien tu avait l'air de faire un cauchemar alors j'ai voulu t'aider...Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir frappé ?

\- Non, tu as bien fait, c'était un rêve étrange, mais je veux pas trop en parler.

\- OUF! Tant mieux, parce que tu parlait en dormant et tu disais que je te faisait peur avec ma seringue et tu parlais aussi de Namizanne la sorcière...

\- Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre où je peux retourner dormir ?

\- Heu... Est-ce que ...je peux dormir avec toi?

\- Viens là.

Zoro laissa une place au chaud dans son haramaki pour le petit médecin et l'entoura de ses bras forts. Gentiment, tout deux s'endormir avec le sourire au lèvres et rêvèrent, cette fois-ci d'un monde où la barbapapa et le saké coulaient a flot.

 **Fin**

 **Ouffff ! Je dois vous avouer que c'était difficile d'écrire un rêve farfelu que Zoro aurait put faire. Je sais qu'il est un peu court, j'espère pouvoir me rattraper sur le chapitre suivant. Peut-être que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu...**

 **Je me demande qui sera le prochain héros qui me proposera une idée par rewiew . Peut-être toi là-bas, oui toi là, je sais que tu m'as vu, fait pas semblant, aller, n'aies pas peur ! je suis gentille regarde, et j'ai des tickets câlin gratuit !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Je n'ai reçu aucune demande alors j'ai décidé de faire travailler mes méninges!**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai pondu lors d'une magnifique après-midi au soleil couchant en regardant les licornes de Xnort voler dans le ciel...**

 **Chapitre 6: Maladie infantile**

Sur une belle île automnale se trouvait un petit village peu commun. En effet, il n'y avait aucun adulte, seuls des enfants de tous âges dont les plus âgés n'avaient, à vue d'œil, pas plus de treize ans. C'était une île des légendes de Grand Line qui apparaissait où bon lui semblait et disparaissait comme si de rien était et nos mugiwara avaient la chance de l'accoster en ce bel après-midi.

Ils furent très bien accueilli dès le moment ou Chopper se montra. Nami, qui d'habitude faisait les présentations pour donner une bonne image d'eux, avait plutôt réussi à effrayer les enfants. Mais le petit renne était mignon et tout doux, impossible d'y résister. Les chapeau de paille restèrent quelques jours sur l'île pour se réapprovisionner. Avant leur départ, il s'avéra que des enfants avaient rattrapé une maladie bizarre.

Après examen, le petit médecin put donner un nom à cette maladie qui n'était autre que la varicelle. Il leur donna les remèdes et crèmes à appliquer sur les boutons et à l'aide de ses amis, il soigna chaque enfant atteint durant une semaine supplémentaire. Les nuits où tout le monde était fatigué, seul Chopper et Zoro restaient pour s'occuper des enfants. Au bout de sept longs jours et sept longues nuits, les malades étaient tous à nouveau en bonne santé. Gentiment, ils purent reprendre la mer et poursuivre leur voyage périlleux.

Durant les premiers jours après leur départ, Zoro se montrait de moins en moins et paraissait s'entraîner plus ardemment. Cependant, ses poids n'étaient pas aussi grands que d'habitude. Chopper l'observait souvent quand il soulevait ses altères et il s'entraînait aussi avec lui quand ses herbes séchaient au soleil. Il savait donc que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'épéiste et décida de découvrir ce que c'était. Après mainte et mainte reprises, le petit médecin n'avait toujours pas découvert le pot aux roses, car le Marimo l'évitait ou faisait dévier la conversation.

Cette après midi, Chopper était bien décider à aider Zoro, peu importe de quelle manière. Il avait déjà essayer la manière douce, donc cette fois, il avait pris avec lui un argument de poids; La seringue de tranquillisant.

En arrivant dans la vigie, Chopper lâcha son outil de torture et se précipita vers Zoro. Le jeune homme était couché sur le sol, pâle et en sueur, mais il était aussi en train d'étouffer sous une de ses altère gigantesques ( mais pas autant que d'habitude). Grâce à son mode Heavy Point, il réussit à la déplacer suffisamment pour dégager le corps du jeune homme au dessous. Zoro ne portait pas son T-shirt blanc habituel, mais un col-roulé qui cachait tout sauf ses mains et son visage. Pourtant, le temps était radieux et chaud, de plus le sabreur enlevait toujours son pull lors de séance d'entraînement.

Chopper tenta de lui demander se qu'il s'était passé, mais Zoro était dans un état de semi-conscience, impossible de tenir une conversation. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses joues rougies. Pour confirmer ses doutes, le renne contrôla sa température et son poul: Bien trop élevés par rapport à la normale.

Le petit médecin lui enleva les couches inutiles et put apercevoir quelque points rouges distribués un peu partout sur le haut de son corp. Et biensûr, il y avait aussi beaucoup de traces de griffures...

\- La varicelle ?!

Chopper décida de porter l'épéiste jusque dans l'infirmerie ou il fit une zone de quarantaine, la varicelle étant très contagieuse. Un peu stupide étant donné qu'ils avaient passé leur séjour sur une île complètement atteinte. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...

Ensuite, il donna des médicaments pour faire baisser sa fièvre à un niveau supportable et Zoro finit par s'endormir. Chopper profita du moment pour le laver et changer ses vêtements, afin qu'il soit le plus frais possible. Puis, soigneusement, il passa une pommade spécial sur chaque bouton, qui, au contact de la crème, semblaient devenir moins rouges et moins enflés. Après une heure de soins, le petit renne put enfin laisser son patient se reposer et il alla prendre un peu l'air.

Sur le pont, Luffy était assis à côté de la balançoire. Il semblait bien calme, pour une fois. Le chibi décida d'aller jouer avec lui car maintenant il s'ennuyait un peu. En s'approchant, il put constater que Luffy était endormi et transpirait beaucoup. Sur ses bras et ses jambes, il y avait aussi plein petits points rouges. Chopper passa en Heavy Point et porta son Capitaine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il le posa à côté de l'épéiste qui parlait dans son sommeil au sujet d'un sourcil qui fumait, sûrement la fièvre qui le faisait délirer. Le docteur recommença les mêmes actions qu'avec son premier patient et quand il eut enfin fini, enfin car Luffy essayait de le manger en dormant, il se faufila dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de boire quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

Mais en arrivant devant le comptoir, on pouvait voir la chaussures de Sanji posée à côté d'une assiette et si on faisait le tour, il y avait Sanji. Le cuistot était couché par terre, les bras en croix et une jambe en l'air. Sur son cou et le bout de son nez, les mêmes boutons que chez les deux autres...

Le pauvre Chopper recommença pour la troisième fois ce jour là, les mêmes actions, les mêmes gestes, dans une danse parfaite et synchronisée .

" Non mais quand même, s'ils n'avaient jamais eu la varicelle quand ils étaient petits, ils auraient dû me dire, je ne leur aurais pas demandé de m'aider à gérer les enfants malades! Franchement, je savais que ces gars là étaient des monstres, mais au point de ne pas avoir eu des maladies presque obligatoires quand on est enfants ! De plus, à l'âge adulte, cette maladie inclus beaucoup de complications et risque de mort! Et si par malheur le bateau est attaqué, ils ne seront pas en état de combattre, au pire Franky peut faire un coup de Burst... Et qui fera à manger ?! Pour les autres, je sais qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller, mais ces trois-là ne pourront pas avaler n'importe quoi ! Je devrais m'occuper de ça aussi...bon tout d'abord, prévenir Nami. Ensuite , ...je fais quoi ensuite ?!"

Dans l'esprit de Chopper, c'était la panique totale. Il termina d'installer le cuistot sur un des lit de son cabinet et partit à la recherche de la navigatrice. Il la trouva finalement dans un transat sur le pont, au côté de Robin. Bien qu'un peu plus calme, le petit médecin n'arrivait pas à parler doucement et certains de ses mots étaient incompréhensibles. Au final, l'archéologue se leva et le pris dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Après quelques minutes, cela semblait fonctionner et le chibi craqua complètement, il pleura dans les bras de Robin et donna des explications un peu plus claires sur le problème.

Nami et Robin organisèrent des repas simples à effectuer durant la semaine et répartirent les différentes tâches parmis les personnes qui étaient disponibles. Heureusement, leur misson ne fut que temporaire. Trois jours plus tard, Sanji fut le premier à se remettre et continua son activité en cuisine. De toute façons, il ne supportait plus de rester avec son capitaine et le premier lieutenant réunis. Ils avaient été calme le premier jour, mais les médicaments du renne étaient efficaces et Luffy retrouva rapidement toute son énergie. Au final, il ne restait que le Marimo à l'infirmerie et son état empirait de jour en jour.

Au début, il n'avait "que" de fortes fièvres et les démangeaisons, normal. Mais par la suite, il s'avéra que le nombre de boutons ne faisait qu'augmenter et ne se résorbaient pas. Puis Zoro sentaient des douleurs dans tous les muscles de son corps qui l'empêchaient de bouger correctement. Il avait réussi à obtenir de Chopper le droit de sortir de la baie médicale pour prendre l'air de temps en temps, malheureusement, en plus de la souffrance que lui causaient ses membres, une grosse fatigue venait s'ajouter, le laissant incapable de se déplacer seul.

Notre pauvre épéiste se retrouvait cloîtré au lit, fiévreux ou trop fatigué pour quoi que se soi et passait ses journées à dormir, c'était à peine s'il se nourrissait. Le petit médecin s'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus, Zoro était vraiment vulnérable et il s'approchait de la déshydratation. Malheureusement, Chopper ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il avait mis en scène tous ses talent pour éviter d'arriver à ce stade, seuls Luffy et Sanji avaient été réceptifs au différents remèdes. Pour ces cas où la maladie devient ingérable, il n'existait pas beaucoup de solution...

En effet, sur une île sauvage connue pour sa végétation variée se trouvaient des herbes plus puissantes que nulle part ailleurs. Avec, le renne serait capable de fabriquer un médicaments qui sauverait son héros, mais comble de malheur elle se trouvait à plus d'un mois de voyage. Et il était peu probable que Zoro tienne jusque là, bien qu'il soit fort, la varicelle et ses complications l'avaient réduit à l'état de légume. Même Luffy mangeait moins, signe qu'il était affecté par les soucis de santé de son premier compagnon.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines que l'épéiste luttait contre la maladie et toujours aucun progrès. Chopper se baladait sur le pont, près des fleurs de Robin et réfléchissait au peu de solutions qui lui restaient. À la dernière escale, il avait utilisé la plupart de ses produits et c'était une des raisons qui a fait qu'il n'avait pas put soigner Zoro correctement. Heureusement, Nami lui annonça la première bonne nouvelle depuis trop longtemps, ils accosteraient le lendemain sur une île où il y avait beaucoup de chance de retrouver les plantes médicinales dont il avait besoins.

Au petit matin, la plupart avait déjà quitté le navire, Sanji était resté pour veiller sur Zoro, de toute façon, refaire le plein de vivre n'était pas aussi pressant que les achats du renne, d'autant plus que le capitaine avait perdu un peu de son appétit, la nourriture ne manquait pas.

De son côté, Chopper eut rapidement trouvé une pharmacie grâce à son flair. Un des vendeur l'avait prévenu que certains produits pouvaient être dangereux si mal dosés ou que le patient était trop faible, mais Zoro n'avait plus le temps. Il fallait faire vite.

Le soir même, il avait déjà fabriqué une potion puissante et la fit boire à l'épéiste. Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent lourd et il fut plongé dans les ténèbres, tandis qu'un son lointain résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Trois jour plus tard où le vert avait traversé délires et cauchemars, il submergea de son lourd sommeil. Chopper effectua quelques tests et sauta de joie en voyant les résultats. Après tant d'inquiétude et de travail, Zoro était à nouveau sur pied et ne ressentait plus rien, à part de la fierté et de la gratitude pour son petit compagnon poilu. La journée fut bien mouvementée, tous étaient content que leur nakama soit de retour, même un certain cuistot aux cheveux blonds. Pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, Luffy donna l'ordre d'organiser une " Fiesta du Tonnerre", à laquelle tous acquiescèrent.

Pendant que Chopper rangeait l'infirmerie, Zoro le regardait, assis sur la chaise du médecin. Il avait reçus l'ordre de ne pas former, sous peine d'être immobilisé pour un moment, et comme il était l'invité d'honneur, les autres lui avait interdit d'aider au préparatifs. Alors il attendait en compagnie de Chopper, réfléchissant aux choses qu'il devra faire pour rattraper son retard sur son entraînement. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus était qu'il voulait remercier le petit renne de l'avoir guéri et supporté durant sa maladie.

Tout à coup, une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête. Sachant enfin ce qu'il fallait faire pour montrer sa gratitude, l'épéiste sortit de la baie médicale et alla dans le petit village dans lequel ils étaient toujours accostés. Il lui restait toujours un peu d'argent caché dans son haramaki et il sortit chaque petite pièce qu'il put trouvé et se mit à la recherche d'une petite boutique.

Bien évidemment, l'épéiste réussit à se perdre, mais au moins, il avait put acheter quelque chose qui plairait à son petit frère. Quand il trouva enfin le Sunny, il fut accueilli avec une musique rythmée et une immense table recouverte de plats qui avaient tous l'air plus bon les un que les autres. Pourtant, le sabreur ne vit rien de tout ça et se dirigea vers la seule personne qui l'intéressait pour le moment.

Zoro s'accroupit devant le chibi et lui tendit un gros sac rose bonbon. Chopper le regarda, puis le sac, puis à nouveau lui.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Zoro ponctua sa phrase par un sourire au coins, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa, attendant que le sac soit enfin ouvert. Tout le monde s'approcha autour du duo pour voir ce que pouvais bien avoir dégotté le Marimo. Sans plus attendre, Chopper tira sur un ficelle et il put enfin voir ce qu'était la surprise.

Des petites larmes se formèrent au coins de ses yeux et il plongea une mains à l'intérieur du sac rose. Il en ressorti une poignée de bonbon, ayant tous une couleurs différentes. Zoro renoua le nœud rose rapidement, car il avait vu le regard que portait le capitaine à l'ouverture.

Chopper courut jusqu'à la jambe du Vert et la serra dans une étreinte puissante. Il enfouit son visage dans le manteau vert foncé et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Zoro le ramassa et le pris dans ses bras pour le voir à son niveau, toujours le sourire collé au lèvres. Le petit médecin renifla, le remercia et lui demanda pourquoi. Zoro lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

\- Merci de m'avoir guéri, Docteur.

Cette fois, le petit médecin ne fit pas sa danse, mais regarda l'épéiste dans les yeux, toujours en pleurant, et il lui fit un câlin en rigolant. L'équipage qui regardait la scène lâcha à l'unisson un "Aww " et le petit couple s'arrêta. Zoro fit un sourire et dévoila toute ses dents puis annonça :

\- Alors, on la commence cette fête ?!

 **Et c'est fini ! Je voulais absolument faire un chapitre où Zoro attrapait la varicelle. Il a mis du temps à sortir, mais comme je n'ai pas ni le temps ni l'inspiration, c'est difficile d'écrire. Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira, en tout cas, je croise les doigts ^.^**

 **Si vous avez une proposition pour le prochain chapitre, je suis preneuse et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une REWIEW !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai encore eu une illumination, à vous de juger.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Les Qatre Auras**

 _Pov Brook_

Hier, nous avons combattu contre une flotte de la marine. Tout le monde était sain et sauf, fort heureusement, mais de mes deux vies, jamais je n'avais vu tel spectacle.

Au total, je pouvais compter une quinzaine de navire, ce qui alimentait l'excitation chez tout le monde. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous voguions sans rien pour nous distraire. Je dis "nous", mais je veux bien sûr parler du trio de monstre de notre cher équipage pirate.

Comme je le disais, la flotte s'approchait du Sunny et bien évidemment Nami-san, Ussop et Chopper avait voté pour fuir, ce que, tout le monde refusa. Lorsque les premiers navire furent à portée de main, Luffy s'était projeté sur l'un d'eux, frappant tout sur son passage. Après quelques secondes seulement, Sanji sauta et pris appuis sur l'air afin d'atteindre une autre embarcation. Bientôt vint le tour de ce cher Zoro-kun, lui que je respecte tant pour ses exploits accomplis lors de nos précédents voyages. Zoro avait trouvé un passage pour rejoindre le capitaine et le cuistot dans leur tuerie. Je décidai de le suivre, car depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai senti quelque chose de surnaturel flotter autour de lui.

Le combat durait depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà et l'épéiste à mes côtés semblait s'ennuyer. Il ne restait plus qu'un navire à détruire, tout les autres étant pris par notre capitaine et notre cuisinier. Je regardait ce spectacle de désolation qui m'inspirait fortement, lorsque je sentit cette puissance surnaturel me glacer le dos, bien que j'e n'ai pas de dos! Yohoho ! ( je sais pas si ça compte la colonne vertébrale)

Je me tournai et aperçus Zoro au milieu du pont, se préparant à une nouvelle attaque. Il ferma les yeux et sembla méditer quelque instant, avant de les rouvrir et de prononcer un mot avec une voix qui portait la mort . _" Ashura."_ C'est à ce moment précis que je les vis, émanant une à une de son corps pour le moins bien entretenu. Ces choses que toute personnes normal pouvait sentir rien que dans la force de son regard. Cette puissance que seul moi pouvais voir en raison de mon fruit du démon qui me donne la capacité d'entrevoir certains esprits qui se démarquent des autres par leur puissance effrayante et parfois bienveillante.

Il m'est arrivé de croiser des gens entouré par ce genre de force mystérieuse, une aura ayant une couleur bien définie . Toute ces personnes étaient comme enveloppé dans un nuage coloré, parfois intimidant, quelque fois rassurant où encore intimidante, et plus rarement, neutre. Ces fortes personnalités n'avaient cependant qu'une seule aura et elle ne les quittait jamais.

C'est pourquoi mon corps s'était paralysé à la vue que m'offrait le jeune sabreur. Tout autour de lui ne flottaient pas une aura, mais quatre! Grâce à sa force de méditation, Zoro était parvenu à faire apparaître deux têtes et deux paires de bras supplémentaires, attisant le feu invisible qui l'entourai. C'était la représentation exact de ces esprit de guerriers et victimes dont l'âme était tourmentée car ils avaient péris à cause des désirs humains et de leurs passions illusoires. Ashura était parfois vu comme bienfaisante, mais cette déesse était la Reine des démons, ce qui dans ce cas, correspondait plus à l'image que je recevais de Zoro. (mais en Roi des démons)

Au premier degré, la plus imposante, celle qui avait un contacte directe avec son corps était d'une teinte d'un blanc pur et brillant, tel un bouclier. Je pouvais clairement voir la traînée lumineuse venir du sabre qu'il tenait dans sa bouche. Wado Ichimonji, un sabre dans lequel l'âme d'une enfant s'est gravée, dans l'espoir de veiller sur son ami et maître. Le jour où l'on m'a raconté cette histoire sur le passé de Zoro, je n'ai put m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes ; tout cet acharnement pour vaincre une personne et échouer à chaque fois, sans compter le fait qu'elle perdit la vie le lendemain de leur promesse symbolique et impérissable par la force de l'honneur et de l'amitié.

La seconde aura était d'une teinte verte émeraude. C'est celle qui correspondait à la personnalité elle-même de Zoro, directement reliée à ses yeux plein de vie et de hargne, vert eux aussi. C'est la seule aura qui ne le quittait jamais. Je suppose que contrôler tant de forces différentes demande une grande concentration et beaucoup d'entraînement, sans parler de l'épuisement mental. Tant de voix qui tente de vous dévier, alors que vous essayez de garder le contrôle de vos pensées...

La troisième était différente. Son violet luisait d'une manière majestueuse. J'osait affirmer que c'était là la manifestation de Shuusui, l'épée qui appartenait au Samouraï du pays des Wa, Ryuma, qu'il avait, d'ailleurs, honorablement vaincu lors de son combat sur Thriller Bark. Cette lame pourtant si difficile à manier par son poids et à la fois d'une solidité inébranlable, restait encore domptable par l'homme qui était destiné à devenir le meilleur.

Finalement, la quatrième et dernière me donnait la chaire de poule. Ah mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas de chair ! Yohoho!

De toutes les auras que j'ai pu observer, celle-ci est sans aucun doute la plus sinitre et la plus diabolique. À elle seule, elle prenait le même espace que les trois autres réunies, créant un équilibre entre les forces pour ne pas anéantir l'esprit de ce jeune sabreur qui ne cessera de m'étonner. Pour un homme qui reste si stoïque et ne montre en rien ses sentiments, il a plutôt un caractère bien trempé et a plus à montrer que ce que n'importe qui pourrait croire. De tout l'équipage, il est celui dont l'âme et l'esprit sont le plus fort, je le sais car toutes ses nuances de couleurs sont les plus lumineuses, les plus unies et les plus vives. Certes, celle de Luffy est d'une rouge profond lorsqu'il est en plein combat, mais en temps normal, elle disparaître complètement.

La fumée teintée de noir et de rouge sang se dégradaient et prenait la forme d'un démon qui se balançait telle une flamme sur laquelle une petite brise soufflait. Dans cet amas lugubre, je pouvais presque voir les âmes de toutes les personnes que Zoro avait tué au cours de sa vie. Les petits ricanements et cris désespérés parvenaient à mes oreilles (que je n'ai pas, Yohoho !), et me plongeaient dans une transe maléfique. Il y avait là, devant moi, les portes de l'enfer.

Puis tout cessa, les bras avaient disparus, les tête s'étaient évaporées, l'aura diabolique avait replongée dans le fourreau de l'épée de l'école maudite Kitestsu, alors que Zoro le rengainait. Je regardais la grâce avec laquelle il rangeait ses sabres et par la même occasion, les différentes nuances mystérieuses quitter son périmètre. Il me fixa avant de tourner le regard sur le Sunny et de me dire de le suivre, ce que je fit sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais trop ébahi et impressionné par ce que je venais de voir.

\- Tu les as sentis, c'est ça ?

\- Mmmm?... De quoi mon cher Zoro-kun ?

\- Tu as senti les esprits de mes sabres et d'Ashura ?

\- Oui, effectivement. Mais pas seulement, je l'ai ai vus aussi et je dois t'avouer que ce spectacle était magnifique.

\- Tu es le premier qui peut les voir... Et c'était comment ?

\- D'une puissance phénoménale. Vraiment, leur beauté et la force qui en émanait m'ont cloué sur place. Je dois quand même t'avertir que Sandai Kitestsu est très puissante, si tu la combine à Ashura, fais bien attention à ne pas les laisser prendre le contrôle sur toi.

\- ...

\- Plaît-il ?

\- HAHAHAHHAH ! Prendre - prendre le contrôle sur HAHA moi ?! Ne t'inquiètes pas Brook, je suis sûr que tu l'as vu elle aussi, elle me protégera.

\- Cette aura blanche je suppose... Tu as sûrement raison, elle ne te laissera pas tomber. Rentrons maintenant, je ne voudrais pas faire patienter nos camarades plus longtemps. Yohoho !

\- Oui, rentrons.

Les deux épéistes se sourirent et retournèrent vers leur maison, là où ils recommenceront leur routine habituelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Car tout simplement, rien ne s'est passé.

 **Fin !**

 **Ça vous as plu ? Dites moi si je peux améliorer quelque chose et si vous avez une idée pour le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez me la communiquer par rewiews.**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Suite à mon dernier OS, j'ai reçus une proposition : je suis sensée faire un couple. J'ai donc choisis d'écrire sur ZoroxUssop. J'adore les Zoroxmihawk, mais pour l'instant, je veux déjà tester ça, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoire sur ces deux là... Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le couple, excusez-moi du terme, le plus "jouissif " qu'on puisse trouver.**

 **Si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas à me les donner et dites moi si ce chapitre vous aura plus, parce que c'est ma toute première histoire "d'amour", ne vous attendez pas à du fleur bleue, je suis pas très douée pour ça, enfin je crois...**

 **Chapitre 8: _LE JOUR DE LA BLAGUE_ **

Dans l'équipage au chapeau de paille, il y avait une tradition hebdomadaire qui nécessitait beaucoup de préparations : le jour de la blague. Tout le monde y participait, d'une manière où d'une autre. Cette journée si spéciale consistait à faire une farce à un des membre de l'équipage. Généralement, c'étaient Usssop, Luffy et Chopper qui organisaient, préparaient et imaginaient tout, puis Sanji, Nami et Franky fournissaient le matériel. Robin observait le bon déroulement du plan grâce à ses pouvoirs et Brook mettait de l'ambiance par sa musique. Si l'on avait besoins d'endormir la cible, le squelette jouerait une de ses berceuse dont il avait le secret, sinon, ces douces et joyeuses mélodies permettaient de cacher les complots diaboliques qui se tramaient dans l'ombre, pratique n'est-ce pas ?

Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué , il manquait Zoro. À vrai dire, lui aussi avait sa part du gâteau, car en fait, c'était lui qui subissait les différentes farces et attrapes organisées par ses amis. Au début, ce qu'il avait à subir était insignifiant : on mettait du poivre extra-fort dans son assiette, quelqu'un cachait sa brosse à dents, il retrouvait des insectes dans son lits... Agaçant, mais supportable, voyez-vous. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de l'archéologue dans le navire, les mignonnes petites farces devenaient de gros méchants pièges.

Pourquoi Zoro ? Et bien tout simplement parce que c'était Ussop le grand manitou, de plus, il avait un petit faible pour les cheveux verts et avec l'aide de Robin, il pouvait atteindre son but plus facilement, bien que sa façons de faire méritait un peu plus de réflexion.

Au départ, il ne faisait ça que pour s'amuser et faire passer le temps, mais par la suite, cela est devenu une cérémonie immanquable dans l'unique but d'attirer l'attention du sabreur . La victime ne souciait pas de savoir qui avait fait le coup, Zoro savait très bien que tous étaient de mèches, impossible pour lui de riposter et franchement, il avait autre chose à faire. Cependant, parfois ça allait un peu loin, comme la semaine passée où il s'est fait teindre les cheveux en noir, il ressemblait à Luffy, mais en moins joyeux.

.-*^*-.

Aujourd'hui, Zoro s'était entraîné toute la journée et voulut profiter du calme alarmant qui régnait sur le Sunny pour se prendre une douche. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert-noir sale, car sept jours auparavant, ses très chers compagnons avaient pris un malin plaisir à le teindre en noiraud et malheureusement, le noir lui donnait plus chaud que son vert habituel.

L'épéiste passa tout d'abord par la cuisine afin de se désaltérer. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne. Une petite lumière s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête colorée et lui rapella que l'on était jeudi : le jour de la blague, comme l'avait surnommé le capitaine. Sur ses gardes, le jeune sabreur s'avança jusqu'aux réserves d'alcool et choisit une bouteille de saké, sa boisson favorite. Avant même de l'ouvrir, il vérifia que le bouchon n'avait pas déjà été retiré dans l'hypothétique but d'y injecter une substance indésirable. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien, rien qu'une bouteille pleine et pas débouchée.

Le second des mugiwara sortit nonchalamment de la cuisine, sa bouteille à la main, faisant mine de ne pas se méfier du complot tordu qui l'attendait. Il prit le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la salle de bain et y parvint enfin, non sans s'être perdu quelques fois. Avant de fermer la porte, Zoro vérifia que chaque chose était à sa place et heureusement, il vit le mécanisme inconnu placé au-dessus de l'immense baignoire. L'épéiste posa ses affaires sûr le bord du lavabo et examina l'étrange objet. Il y avait un système de poulies rattachées à un boîtier plaqué contre le mur. Apparemment, si l'on se fiait à se qui était marqué dessus, il ne fallait pas y toucher, car c'était une machine à bulle.

Zoro ne s'en formalisa pas et se déshabilla, laissant sa peau bronzée à l'air frais de la salle de bain. Le changement de température le pressa et il alluma le robinet pour remplir son bain. Ensuite, le spadassin se dirigea vers la douche à ses côtés pour se décrasser un peu. Instantanément, l'air se chargea en vapeur et la visibilité fut réduite, si quelqu'un voulait le piéger, maintenant serait le moment idéal. Surtout que le sabreur avait mis chacun de ses sens en alerte pour éviter toute intrusion, il pourrait donc riposter.

Zoro frotta les derniers restes de teinture noire qui colorait ses cheveux depuis trop longtemps déjà. Pour ça, Ussop allait payer. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas avoir remarqué les traces noirs sur ses mains... Et sa brosse à dents qui est toujours introuvable. Pour se venger, Zoro utilisait celle du menteur, car c'est celle qui avait le mérite d'être la moins polluée. Ça aurait été drôle d'utiliser celle du cuistot, mais il s'en servait déjà pour nettoyer les toilettes dans son dos. Celle de Luffy n'avais même plus de poils , alors à quoi bon et il ne voulait pas prendre celle de Chopper, parce qu'il était trop mignon pour subir ce genre de traitement.

Zoro fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un petit "clic". Aussitôt, il ferma le jet de la douche et regarda en direction du bruit. Rien, il n'y avait rien, surtout parce qu'avec toute cette buée, c'était presque impossible de discerner quelque chose... C'était sûrement son imagination, personne n'était dans la salle de bain, sinon il aurait sentit sa présence avant même qu'elle pose le pied à terre. Il devenait un peu parano à force de vivre avec ces pirates. L'épéiste repartit dans les méandres de ses pensées et ne remarqua pas les bulles roses sortir de la drôle de machine.

Un fois qu'il eut fini sa douche, Zoro s'empressa de plonger son corps dans l'eau chaude du bain. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette eau, Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir préparé un bain moussant, sûrement les produits de Nami qui s'étaient renversé dans l'eau, d'où le bruit de tout à l'heure ... Tant pis, à présent qu'il se détendait, les bulles ne le dérangeaient pas et l'odeur exquise qui en dégageait lui faisait oublier l'idée de se faire attaquer furtivement par ses nakamas. La chaleur de l'eau lui donna tout le confort nécessaire pour faire une petite sieste.

.-*^*-.

Dans la bibliothèque, Robin, Ussop et tout les autres étaient réunit autour d'une table et discutaient des différentes fins pour leur plan machiavélique. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se déroulait parfaitement. Ce cher Roronoa prenait son bain et ne se doutait de rien au sujet de ces mystérieuses bulles roses. À présent, c'était au tour du menteur d'entrer en scène. Avec l'aide de Franky, il avait installé une machine pour fabriquer des bulles et le meilleur était qu'il en fabriquait à partir de n'importe quoi. Mais le meilleur était qu'il suffisait de verser le produit dans le boîtier et appuyer sur le seul bouton de la télécommande que tenait le sniper, comme par hasard...

Tout devait être parfait, car aujourd'hui était une journée encore plus spéciale que n'importe quel autre jeudi. Le tireur d'élite voulait déclarer sa flamme à l'épéiste et avait préféré usé de ses propres techniques pour arriver à ses fins. Son but était d'attendre que Zoro soit dans la salle de bain, afin de mettre en route la machine à mousse à l'intérieur de laquelle il avait versé une potion d'amour qu'il avait trouvé par chance dans une boutique de vieilleries. Si ce n'était pas de la camelote comme chacun des élixirs qu'il avait achetés et fabriqués jusqu'à maintenant, Zoro allait enfin devenir sien.

.-*^*-.

Le tireur d'élite escalada les marches du navire jusqu'à la salle d'eau et toqua à la porte, puis attendit une réponse avant d'y pénétrer.

\- "Entrez."

Le sol était humide et un peu glissant, la vapeur envahissait toute la pièce, lui donnant un air plus détendu. L'odeur particulière du philtre sentait la rose mélangée à différents fruits qui s'accordaient magnifiquement bien, tel que le fruit de la passion, la fraise et le melon. Les lumières semblaient briller plus faiblement, plaçant une ambiance calme et paisible. Dans l'eau, Zoro était étendu, un sourire béat collé au visage, les coude et la nuque appuyé sur le rebord blanc et ses parties intimes couvertes par la mousse rosée.

Ussop se rapella l'utilisation de l'élixir magique: _Versez le contenu dans une baignoire et le laisser infuser. Le contact avec l'eau formera beaucoup de mousse et des bulles, puis baignez vous avec l'élu de votre cœur. La magie se fera ressentir assez rapidement._

 _Attention, les effets sont puissants, n'en abusez pas où cela pourrait se retourner contre vous._

Le tireur au long nez s'approcha du Vert qui était plongé dans une transe de béatitude sans borne. Bon d'accord, il avait peut-être mit un peu plus de potion que ce qu'il fallait, mais ça en vaudrait la peine . Et de toutes façons, comment ça pourrait lui jouer des tours s'il y en avait un peu plus ?

\- Ah, c'est toi Ussop... Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Sa-salut Zoro. Je voulais te demander si je pouvais me baigner avec toi aujourd'hui, Chopper et Luffy l'ont déjà fait, alors que que-qu-qu-que j'étais occupé. Et j'avais pas trop envie d'y aller avec Sanji, Brook et Franky, leurs débats pervers ne m'intéressent pas vraiment...alors, je peux rester ?

Les joues du sniper étaient en feu, au moins autant que celle de Zoro. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait aucune raison de se sentir gêné ou quoique ce soit, tout ce qu'on lui proposait c'était de passer du temps seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait, dans un bain mousseux et totalement nu. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire !

\- Oui, te gênes pas. Ya assez de place pour deux.

Le ton de sa voix était calme, mais à l'intérieur, Zoro paniquait complètement. Et s'il l'avait vu rougir? Bien sur qu'il l'avait vu! Ussop était quand même l'homme qui pouvait pulvériser une souris à plusieurs kilomètre, rien qu'avec une fronde, alors voire une éruption cutanée à à peine un mètre...

S'en était trop pour Ussop, cette vue juste en dessous de lui, c'était le rêve de toute ça vie. Zoro était son modèle, il était l'homme à qui il voulait ressembler. L'épéiste avait la force et l'agilité, la persévérance, le courage d'un lion, un mental à toutes épreuves, une résistance à la douleur incomparable, une envie de vivre respectable, aucun regret sur la conscience, des techniques de combats impressionnantes, des muscles incroyablement attirants, un visage d'ange, des anches plutôt fines, ... Bref tout ! Et maintenant, il se mettait à rougir, de quoi lui faire tourner la tête. Effectivement, si Zoro était sensible à ce point, c'était surtout à cause de l'élixir. En temps normal, il ne ressentirait absolument rien de tel et ne le laisserait encore moins paraître.

Le menteur chassa les idées noires de son esprit et choisit de profiter de sa seule opportunité de séduire le sabreur. Le jeune garçon enleva rapidement ses vêtements et pris une douche brève avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau ensorcelée. Les effets du philtre d'amour devinrent aussitôt plus for une fois plongé dedans et la magie opéra.

Les deux hommes n'avaient plus aucun contrôle sur leur corps qui se mouvaient selon leurs propre envie. Au début, ce n'était que de petites touches coquines par ci par là, mais vinrent rapidement les lentes et langoureuses caresses. Quand enfin leurs yeux se croisèrent, une force envoûtante les poussèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent chaudement. La soirée devint plus torride en quelques minutes et ils le firent avec passion. L'eau étant devenue un obstacle, ils sortirent du bain et s'enlacèrent sur des linges qu'ils avaient étalé à même le sol.

\- Zoro...c'était génial... Mais je dois t'avouer que si nous l'avons fait, c'est à cause de la potion d'amour que -

\- Taits toi Ussop...Si je l'ai fait avec toi, c'est parce je t'aime, tout simplement.

\- Mais ! Et le philtre ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis sensible à ce genre de produits de mauvaise qualité ?

\- Hé hé... Non, tu as raison. Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro.

\- Au fait, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me feras des farces, ta brosse à dents passera dans les toilettes avec celle de cet abrutis de cuistot. Non, en fait, tu nettoieras les dégâts parce que sinon j'ai plus rien pour me laver les dents...

\- Hey ! Alors c'était toi qui utilisait ma brosse ?!

\- HAHAHAHHAH !

\- C'est pas drôle !

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'épéiste et le sniper s'endormirent avec un sourire serein au coin des lèvres, se tenant chaud mutuellement par la proximité de leur corps en sueur et fatigués.

Robin qui gardait un œil sur le couple rigola dans sa main et continua de bloquer la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Nami attendrait pour se laver, il ne faudrait pas interrompre ce moment de bonheur.

Fin!

 **Alors, vos avis ?**

 **Bon, j'avoue m'être un peu emporté à certain moment et encore une fois, j'ai un peu bafoué les vraies personnalités des personnages, mais j'ai faits un accord avec Oda..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bon d'accord j'ai pas fait d'accord avec Oda, mais c'est pas grave, ici c'est moi l'auteur et c'est moi qui choisit. :)**

 **^.^**

 **Bybye baby !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me sentais obligée de le faire, c'est quand même pas tout les jours qu'on fête Halloween, même si j'ai quelques jours de retard -.-' désolée, j'avais plein d'examen à préparer...**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 :** **SPÉCIAL HALLOWEEN!**

\- Écoutez moi!

Nami frappa du poing sur la table pour attirer l'attention de ses chers nakamas.

\- Comme je le disais, demain aura lieu une fête locale que tous, sur cette île, appellent "Halloween". Le soir, dès qu'il commence à faire nuit, les gens se déguisent en créatures effrayantes et circulent dans les rues dans le but de récolter un maximum de friandises. Mais cette joyeuse célébration cache une histoire. À toi Robin.

\- Effectivement, on raconte que les gens se paraient de peaux de bêtes, de défenses d'animaux, de peintures sombres pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. À l'automne, quand la nature meurt, les âmes perdues ressortiraient des entrailles de la terre, le soir de la pleine lune, et réclameraient vengeance aux vivants. Si l'on en croit à la légende, il est possible de recroiser des êtres chers, décédés il y a longtemps. Prenez garde, si vous n'avez rien à leur donner, les fantômes vous prendront en enfer, corps et esprit disparaîtront, ne laissant aucune trace de vous ou d'une possible résistance. Mais bien sûr, ce ne sont que des superstitions auxquelles seuls les anciens croient.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- ROBIN ! Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi flippante ?!

\- Tche. Comme si ça pouvait vraiment arriver. J'y crois plus à vos histoires de fantômes depuis belle lurette. Dois-je vous rappeller que nous avons rencontré et même combattu de vrais zombies et un fille fantômes en prime ?! _D'ailleurs, je ne peux même plus la voir ..._

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Robin d'amour, moi je crois à ton histoire... Contrairement à un certain Marimo incapable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses foutus cure-dents.

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas parce que tu le vois pas que je m'intéresse pas à mon entourage ou autFic. Ensuite, ce ne sont pas des "cure-dents", mais des katanas. Et pour finir, c'est pas mon problème si tu crois encore aux histoires pour faire peur aux petits enfants, Ero-cuistot ! Mais viens pas me faire la morale là dessus après !

\- Tu veux peut-être te battre pour savoir "c'est quoi ton problème" ? Où devrais-je plutôt dire: " Tu veux peut-être que **je te batte** , face d'algue !"

Les deux rivaux partirent dans une lutte violente, tandis que le capitaine riait à gorge déployée en frappant dans ses mains comme un imbécile. La belle rousse soupira avant de cogner les deux perturbateurs sur la tête. Une fois le silence ré-instauré, Nami poursuivit ses explications.

\- Donc! Je me suis renseignée et j'ai appris qu'il y avait des concours tout au long de la soirée, ça se passe par équipe et pour chaque catégorie, trois personnes peuvent participer. J'ai décidé de nous y inscrire et nous avons intérêt à gagner, étant donné que la récompense est de 50'000 Berries !

À l'entente de ces mots, les réactions fusèrent. Nami vit ses yeux se changer en Berry et briller sournoisement, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper sautillait en criant qu'ils avaient hâte d'y être, Sanji se pavanait devant la navigatrice pour "sa grande intelligence", Brook pleurait, car il avait peur des monstres et que la fête en serait pleine, Franky faisait sa SUPER pose, Robin sourit simplement, et finalement, Zoro fit la moue. Ils se faisaient tous manipuler par la navigatrice et ça lui déplaisait fortement. (Et ouais)

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'à partir de là, il falait trouver l'argent pour acheter des costumes stupides dans le but d'aller à une fête stupides pour gagner de l'argent stupides ! Dans ce cas, inutile de participer au concours, au final ils auraient la même somme... Encore une fois, la logique de Zoro était bien étrange.

\- ZORO ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Cette femme ne se laissera jamais de l'embêter. Zoro fit son regard le plus désintéressé et répondit d'une voix monotone.

\- Quoi Nami ?

\- Rrrahh! J'ai demandé dans quelle catégorie tu voulais participer ?

Bon, de toute façons il n'avait pas le choix. Cette sorcière ne le laisserait jamais tranquille s'il ne choisissait pas quelque chose et son merveilleux capitaine ne le laisserait pas tranquille s'il ne participait pas.

\- J'irais ramasser les bonbons...

.- * ^ * -.

"Un soir calme et paisible tel que celui-ci, un enfant se baladait seul dans une forêt obscu-

BOUM!

Un coup de poing métallique chuta malencontreusement sur la tête d'Ussop, l'arrêtant net dans son introduction.

\- Hey bro, garde tes histoires pour le concours.

\- Aïe, Franky ça fait mal !

\- Arrêtez de faire les bébés, la fête n'a même pas encore commencé.

L'équipage au complet se rendait jusqu'à la place du village dans une bonne humeur générale, ou presque. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était pas très enthousiaste, et ce quelqu'un était Roronoa. Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord parce que son costume était ridicule à souhait et parce que le maquillage lui grattait !

 _Plus tôt ce jour là:_

Bien évidemment, quand Luffy aperçut ce que Sanji, Chopper et Brook avaient acheté, il sauta sur le cuisinier, lui prit tout ce qui l'intéressait et donna une partie des sacs à Ussop, ensuite les deux compères allèrent se préparer pour la soirée. Au bout d'une heure, ils s'étaient recouvert de bandelettes tachées de faux sang et prétendaient être des momies.

Nami et Robin avaient tout d'abord refusé de mettre ce que Sanji avait choisit spécialement pour ses dames, mais finirent par accepter, car elles avaient trouvée de quoi se couvrir un peu à côté. A préciser qu'il n'y avait que très peu de tissus pour le plus grand bonheur d'un cuistot pervers qui était un parfait imbécile, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Zoro.

Brook n'avaient pas vraiment besoins d'un relooking, alors Chopper lui trouva un nouveau chapeau. Franky ne passait dans aucun haut et refusait d'enfiler un pantalon, le trio avait donc décidé qu'un peu de maquillage suffirait. Le blondinet s'était dégoté une cape de vampire et de fausses canines, affirmant que les créatures sombres de la nuit attiraient les jolies filles.

Chopper avait préféré la citrouille géante. On ne voyait plus que ses quatre minuscules sabots et sa mignonne petite tête sortir de ce corps tout rond et orange, accompagné d'un couvre-chef vert. Finalement, il ne restait plus que Zoro qui avait de la peine à choisir.

Imaginez vous que Roronoa Zoro était un sabreur, il avait donc sa fierté. Impossible pour lui de s'habiller comme un clown et de réclamer des friandises trop sucrées à tout les inconnus qui dégneraient lui ouvrir leurs portes. Ces choses enfantines, ils les laissait volontiers à son capitaine, lui préférait largement faire des trucs adultes et virils comme soulever des poids incroyablement lourds ou boire de l'alcool jusqu'à plus soif. Bref, tout ça ce n'était pas pour lui ! Pourtant, il avait à le faire depuis qu'il avait opté bêtement pour la " chasse au bonbon".

Alors quand on lui demandait de choisir rapidement entre les deux derniers articles qui restaient, c'est à dire une robe de princesse rose au motifs dorés, accompagné de sa perruque blonde ou une toge blanche, des ailes d'ange et tout le tralala, c'était à peine si notre petit sabreur ne piquait pas une crise. Par pur instinc de conservation de fierté, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, il pris la toge. Avec ça, sa réputation de démon ne serait plus qu'un mythe...et bientôt, celui qui avait choisis ces deux ensembles aussi.

 _Bien plus tard le soir, sur la place centrale :_

Les musiques festives résonnaient dans les oreilles sans vraiment s'arrêter, tout comme le bruit de la foule qui s'impatientait. La soirée avait été un succès, tout les participants étaient resté fair-play et les activités s'étaient déroulées dans l'ordre et la joie. A présent, les divers groupes qui avaient tout donné durant la compétition attendaient les résultats finaux.

L'équipage des mugiwara avait rencontré quelque problèmes dès le début, mais ils s'étaient vite rattrapés. Ils avaient désormais toutes les chances de ressortir vainqueur et remporter les 50'000 Berries.

\- Ah ma Nami-swan ! Ne boude pas de telle manière, cela froisse ta peau si délicate !

La navigatrice faisait la moue dans son coin, tandis que Sanji tentait de la réconforter avec ses belles paroles.

\- N'empêche que si cet imbécile ne s'était pas perdu, on aurait eu plus de chance de gagner !

\- Mais que veux-tu ? Ce Marimo est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se pommer, comment voulais-tu qu'il retrouve le point de rendez-vous seul ?

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais la plus bête c'était moi. Comment j'ai put le laisser se balader dans le village sans quelqu'un pour le surveiller ?!

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Nami chérie, on a pas besoins d'un boulet pour réussir ce genre d'épreuve et en plus, ta beauté t'as permis de récolter autant de friandises que tu voulais. Donc aucun soucis à se faire, nous allons gagner, tu verras !

Maintenant que la rousse était rassurée, elle put se détendre et attendit comme tout les autres les résultats qui ne tomberaient jamais...

 _Quelque part sur l'île:_

\- Et voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! Les autres se sont encore perdu...

Zoro était appuyé contre un arbre avec sur ses épaules un gigantesque sac rempli de friandises et de douceurs sucrées. Sa toges autrefois blanche était désormais déchirée et recouverte de boue. Le peu de maquillage que Robin avait réussi à lui mettre avait coulé et ne ressemblait plus à rien. En ce moment, Zoro faisait vraiment peur à voir avec son apparenceler désastreuse, mais au moins, il était dans le thème d'Halloween, non? Sans ses sabres, il avait eu de la peine à s'en sortir dans la forêt dense et surtout de nuix, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

L'épéiste était posté en haut d'une falaise et observait le paysage nocturne qui s'offrait à lui. Au loin, près de la mer, il pouvait apercevoir des lumières. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule tâche lumineuse sur l'entier de l'île, la villx dans laquelle ils avaient accostée était l'unique lieu civilisé à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Hum, sûrement un autre village.

Zoro repris sa route et empreinta le chemin qui menait à la cité portuaire, enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait...

 **Fin !**

 **Rien de bien pertinent et le thème d'Halloween n'est peut-être pas assez creusé, mais je ne voulais pas partir sur une histoire de fantômes réellement, pas trop déçu ?**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard et j'espère que ça vous aura plus! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il faut améliorer et encore une fois, j'accepte toute proposition pour les prochains chapitres !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Si je n'ai rien posté durant deux semaines, c'est parce que j'écrivais "ça", alors ne m'en voulez pas pour l'attente ^.^'. C'est un OS qui parle de l'hypnose, ce qui sont tout aussi intéressé que moi vont sûrement aimer ce chapitre.**

 **L'hypnose est un sujet qui me fascine et je saurais en user en cas de besoins. Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet et les techniques choisies ci-dessous sont de vraies, si vous voulez, vous pouvez essayer, ça marche pour de vrai!**

 **Et au fait, j'ai emprunté l'idée 'd'hypnose' à Mikashimo (J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop ^.^')**

 **Voilà cette petite note étant terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Luffy l'hypnotiseur **

Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que Luffy est incapable de réfléchir, que son QI ne dépasse pas celui d'un poulpe , que tout son intérêt est porté sur la nourriture. Bon effectivement, il prend aussi en compte ses nakamas et son rêve, mais la bouffe à une place bien spéciale dans sa vie. Et pour atteindre cette "bouffe", il doit souvent passer par des épreuves et pièges presque insurmontables concocté par Sanji.

Alors maintenant serait , vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le cuisinier du Sunny est forcé d'imaginer ces plans tordus et vicieux en permanence. C'est tout simplement parce que son capitaine n'est pas l'imbécile qu'il prétend être . Bien qu'en situation de crise, il est capable de "raisonner", la plupart du temps, pour tout ce qui concerne les sujets sérieux, Luffy n'a aucune connaissance, car ces dernières ne lui seraient utiles en rien. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas recruté des pirates exceptionnels en parfaite maîtrise de leur domaines c'était pour se mettre à étudier.

Cependant, dès que le jeune garçon a un objectif, le génie qui sommeil en lui se réveille et le pousse à trouver des idées incroyablement loufoques qui lui permettent de s'en sortir, c'est le cas lors des batailles sans issues qu'il remporte grâce à des nouvelles techniques de combat. Il a aussi une capacité d'étude et d'apprentissage étrangement bien développée. Mais malheureusement, comme pour tout bon génie, il y a toujours un moment où il est bloqué et que la solution pour s'en sortir est dissimulée dans le côté sombre et tordu de ses amis, mais au final, c'est lui qui fait tout...

.- * ^ * -.

Depuis maintenant trois jours, la cuisine était devenue un vrai champ de mine. Sanji, à l'aide de Franky, avait posé des pièges sans failles, adaptés juste pour le garçons au chapeau de paille. Le bouton d'enclenchement était caché juste à côté du réfrigérateur, lui même protéger pas des tas de mécanismes complexes qui se mettaient en place au moindre faux pas. Cette nouvelle technologie était bien plus efficace que celle qu'il y avait sur le Merry, ce qui poussa Luffy à réfléchir.

Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de passer assez rapidement et avec suffisamment d'agilité pour ne pas déclencher les pièges, donc, il devait se trouver un allié. Et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait sur son navire qu'une seule personne capable de le faire, si bien sûr elle était bien d'accord.

Tout d'abord, il pouvait éliminer les filles de sa liste, Nami ne ferait qu'augmenter sa dette, puis le frapper et Robin lui donnerai un sourire énigmatique en guise de seule réponse. Ensuite, Ussop, Brook et Chopper étaient encore plus maladroit que lui, surtout en situation de stresse. Franky et Sanji avaient eux-mêmes placé les pièges, inutile de dire que jamais il n'aurait à mangé en comptant sur ces deux-là. Pour finir, il restait Zoro, le plus fainéant de tout l'équipage. C'était à peine s'il se levait de son coin sieste pour se nourrir au heures de repas. Il était clair que Luffy l'avait choisi pour sa mission spéciale, de plus , c'était sa façons à lui de passer du temps avec son épéiste. Malheureusement, c'était une autre paire de manche que de convaincre Roronoa Zoro, surtout s'il n'avait pas pas envie de participer aux singeries de son capitaine.

.-^*^-.

Luffy attendit que Zoro se soit réveillé de sa sieste et s'assura qu'il était de bonne humeur avant de s'approcher prudemment de son compagnon. Voyant qu'il avait attiré son attention, il s'asseya juste à côté du sabreur et posa sa question de but en blanc, sachant que s'il tournait autour du pot, il recevrait une réponse négative.

\- Zoro, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à prendre la nourriture dans le frigo un de ces quatre?

Zoro le regarda quelques secondes sans même être étonné par la question et répondit aussitôt :

\- Non.

Luffy soupira et tenta une nouvelle technique d'approche .

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Si tu m'aides, je te donnerai une partie !

-...

-...Alors ?

\- Non, pas envie. J'ai assez en mangeant comme les autres et j'ai un accès facile à l'alcool.

\- Ha bon ?! Je croyais que Sanji ne voulais plus t'en donner !

\- Comme si je m'en souciait, j'en prends si j'en veux et si ce cuistot de pacotille pense qu'il peut m'empêcher de boire du saké avec ses petits pièges de rien du tout, il se trompe lourdement.

\- Attends, ça veux dire que si l'alcool et la viande sont tout les deux dans le frigo et que tu arrives à te servir autant que tu veux, c'est que tu peux traverser la cuisine sans te faire attraper ?!

Zoro regarda sa main, la réajusta avant d'envoyer sa propre tête contre elle, provoquant le bruit sec d'une gifle. Il se demandait parfois si son capitaine l'écoutait quand il parlait.

\- Luffy, c'est ce que je viens de te dire et en plus, ça tombe sous le sens. Je peux passer à travers ses pièges les yeux fermés.

\- Même de nuit ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est GÉNIAL ! Il faut vraiment que tu ailles me chercher de la viande, moi j'y arrive pas a cause de tout ces machins bizarres qu'a inventé Franky.

\- Pour la dernière fois Luffy, c'est non !

Zoro pris ses sabres, se leva d'un air agacé et parti s'entraîner dans le nie de pie tout en jurant. Si son capitaine n'était pas capable de voler de la viande seul, et bien il n'en aurait pas, c'était simple.

Le jeune garçons était toujours assis sur le gazon et attendait avec une mine déconfite qu'une autre idée lui parvienne. Trop pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Robin qui descendait les escaliers.

\- Luffy, j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé. Kenshi-san est plutôt têtu, n'est-ce-pas?

\- Ha, salut Robin... Ouai, une vraie tête de mule, Shi Shi !

\- Tu sais, si tu tiens tellement à ce que Kenshi-san te prennes de quoi manger entre les repas, je connais un moyen. J'ai lu un livre hier à ce sujet et je pense que ça peut fonctionner, mais il faudra demander de l'aide à Chopper, je ne veux pas que ça tourne mal. Et comme il est très têtu, c'est le moyen de plus rapide qui existe, à mon avis, Fu fu fu.

A cette nouvelle, Luffy releva la tête avec son éternel sourire gravé sur son visage enfantin.

\- Ha bon ?! Et c'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? Vite, dis le moi !

\- Allons chercher Chopper, je vais tout t'expliquer...

.- * ^ * -.

\- L'hypnose ?

\- Exactement. Je l'ai proposé à Luffy, j'espère que tu pourras lui en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement. Sur ce, je vous laisse, à toute à l'heure. Ho et oui, Luffy, tu m'expliqueras plus tard...

\- À plus Robin !

\- ...Mais je ne comprends pas dans quel but... Tu veux que j'hypnotise Zoro pour qu'il vole dans le frigo ? Je ne pense pas que ce genre de techniques médicales doivent être utilisée de cette façons.

\- Allez Chopper ! C'est la seule solution qu'il me reste pour survivre !

\- Hoy! Hoy Luffy! Je ne veux pas me risquer à ça avec Zoro et je ne sais même pas si il est réceptif à l'hypnose. De plus, il doit être d'accord et avoir confiance en celui qui manipulera son esprit et je doutes qu'il veuille laisser qui que se soit le faire.

La vérité était que Chopper était terrifié à l'idée de se faire tuer par un sabreur en colère.

\- Mais c'est pas ça la question, et en plus, si ça fonctionne, je partagerais avec toi au moins un quart, alors ?

\- Écoute Luffy, j'aurais vraiment voulu t'aider, mais je n'hypnotiserai pas Zoro, point ! Par contre, je peux te montrer comment on fait et j'ai aussi quelques livres qui t'enseigneront toutes les astuces à connaître...Encore désolé.

\- Pas grave Chopper, tant que je peux arriver à mon but, je ne m'inquiète pas trop *gné gné gné...* Donc, montre moi tout, je veux TOUT savoir sur "l'hytopose"!

\- "Hypnose" Luffy, c'est ''l'hypnose''.

\- Ba ouais, c'est ce que je disais .

\- Fiouu, ça vas être long..

.- ^ * ^ -.

Le jeune capitaine passa toute son après-midi à étudier les différents ouvrages sur la manipulation de l'esprit et s'entraîna sur le renne pour être sur que tout fonctionnerait à merveille. Maintenant qu'il avait reçu l'accord de Chopper qui avait assisté au bon déroulement des essaies et par la même occasion était le sujet, il lui ne restait plus que deux choses a faire, la première consistait à vérifier que le subconscient de son épéiste soit réceptif grâce à de petits exercices simples qu'il avait appris à exécuter et afin de l'habituer à l'état d'hypnose tout en rendant plus rapide l'ultime étape.

Il y avait 4 niveaux d'exercices au total et pour éviter les doutes, il fallait que Luffy les fassent sur minimum 2 jours. Ces exercices n'étaient pas bien compliqués, donc pour assurer un résultat satisfaisant, il devrait s'y prendre au moment où Zoro était le plus détendu possible. C'est à dire juste avant ou juste après ses siestes.

.-*^*-.

Le capitaine, sournois, s'avança sur le pont où sa cible se reposait paisiblement. Luffy avait guetté pendant son étude et s'était préparé pour accueillir Zoro dès qu'il se réveillerait...ce qui n'arriverait jamais à ce rythme là! Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il patientait et que rien ne se produisait ! À bout de nerf, le chapeau de paille s'installa en face du morceau de gazon assez bruyamment pour le faire réagir. Le sabreur encore à moitié endormi bâilla et ouvrit son œil semi-embrumé par le sommeil , avant de prononcer d'une voix pâteuse:

\- C'est le matin ...?

\- Shi Shi Shi. Nope, c'est le soir. Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Zoro bâilla une seconde fois et attendit que son capitaine poursuive sa requête.

\- Zoro, est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je suis sérieux Zoro. Réponds moi, est-ce que tu me faits confiance ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Zoro était un peu déstabilisé par cette question inhabituelle, Luffy savait très bien qu'il lui faisait confiance, sinon, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour lui tant de fois.

\- Tu es d'accord si je m'entraîne avec toi? Je veux dire... J'ai eu l'idée d'hypotosiner Sanji pour qu'il me laisse voler dans le frigo et Chopper ne voulait pas le faire, alors il m'a montré comment on fait et maintenant j'aimerai m'entraîner...mais Ussop n'est pas d'accord, il dit qu'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un lise dans ses pensées où un truc du genre, même si c'est pas vraiment ça...

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, mais comme je vous l'avais dit plus tôt, Luffy n'était pas stupide et manipuler ses camarades n'était plus une affaires, sauf peut-être Robin, qui jouait avec lui à ce genre de choses quand le temps se faisait long.

\- C'est pas plutôt "hypnotiser"?

\- Ouai, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Et donc... Tu veux bien ?

Luffy fit une moue adorablement enfantine ce qui fit complètement craquer le sabreur. Zoro passa sa main lassivement sur son visage et soupira avant de donner son accord.

\- Merci Zoro !

\- MAIS! Mais, il y a des conditions. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me faire faire des choses ridicules devant les autres, que tout ce qui va se passer reste entre nous et que quand ça sera le tour de cet imbécile de cuistot, je veux être aux premières loges pour voir toute la scène, compris ?

\- Je te le promets ! Bon alors pour commencer, il faut qu'on se mette tout les deux debout.

\- D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait pas le faire ailleurs ?

\- Bien sûr, où ça ?

\- Bah, euh je sais pas moi. On pourrait aller dans la cabine des garçons?

\- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leur quartier et reprirent là où ils en étaient resté.

\- Bon. Recommençons.

Zoro le regarda suspicieusement, les bras croisés tout en attendant la suite.

\- Il faut que tu mettes tes bras le long de ton corps et que tu joignes tes pieds.

Zoro se positionna comme demandé, tandis que Luffy se plaça juste derrière lui. Il put ensuite commencer sa suggestion.

\- Tu vas maintenant respirer calmement et détendre tout tes muscles…Voila, respire profondément… Ferme les yeux et détends toi... Respire doucement et garde tes yeux bien fermés surtout.

L'épéiste au cheveux vert fit comme durant ses méditations et ferma son unique œil pour mieux se concentrer sur sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus régulière et posée.

\- Écoute ta respiration et concentre toi sur tes sensations… Tu respire profondément… Tu te détends… C'est très bien... Continue à respirer calmement.  
Je vais maintenant placer mes deux mains dans ton dos.

Luffy posa délicatement ses paumes sur les omoplates de son ami et reposa peu à peu ses doigts, puis d'une voix douce, il continua la suggestion.

\- Continue à respirer profondément Zoro … C'est bien… Tout à l'heure, je vais progressivement retirer mes mains de ton dos et tu te sentiras attiré en arrière… Ne crains rien, je suis derrière toi pour te retenir.

Zoro se sentait lourd et détendu à la fois, toute son attention était portée sur la voix de son capitaine. Il sentit les mains dans son dos se décoller peu à peu et contre sa volonté, son corps suivit le mouvement calme.

\- Insensiblement ton corps penche en arrière… Tu le sens, ton dos appuie sur mes mains… Tout ton corps est lourd et tu respires calmement, tu sens le sommeille t'entourer et tu te sens serein.

Luffy recula ses mains de plus en plus tout en disant que le corps de Zoro s'inclinait.

\- Ton corps penche de plus en plus… Ca y est, tu penches de plus en plus… Tu es attiré en arrière… Tu tombes en arrière !

Zoro ne pouvait pas retentir ses membres, tout était attiré par le sol et ses muscles étaient raides mais bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, pas même de la fatigue. Il était juste bien.

-Tu tombes ! Tu tombes !

Luffy retenait le corps raide de son ami qui était à 45 degré du sol. L'exercice s'était passé à merveille, il pouvait a présent passer à la deuxième phase. Luffy releva Zoro qui était resté raide et immobile et le remis en position debout, les deux bras étendus le long de ses cuisses. L'apprenti hypnotiseur fit le tour de son compagnon et se place juste devant lui.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux… Voila, regarde moi droit dans les yeux…

Le regard du Marimo fut tout de suite dirigé vers les pupilles luisantes de son capitaine, son état de transe lui faisait sentir le monde autour de lui, même si toute son attention n'était accaparée que par les orbes sombres en face de lui.

Luffy le fixa énergiquement en retour et regarda l'espace entre les deux yeux de son patient, tout en posant à nouveaux ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de Zoro, puis prononça d'un ton calme et assuré :

\- Comme tout à l'heure détends-toi…

Voyant que l'effet de ses paroles fut immédiat, Luffy sourit et félicita l'homme debout en face de lui.

-C'est bien... Quand je retirerai ma main, tu tomberas en avant, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rattraperai comme avant.

Luffy enleva lentement ses mains tout en continuant de parler, tandis que le poids familier suivait ses doigts minces.

\- Ton corps est appuyé sur mes mains… Insensiblement tu penches en avant… Mes mains se retirent… Tu penches.  
Tu tombes en avant.  
Tu tombes !  
Tu tombes !

Zoro était désormais complètement appuyé sur le jeune garçon. Quand il sentit son corps tomber en avant et qu'il entendit Luffy lui dire que c'était terminé, ses muscles se desserrèrent et il se laissa mollement tomber sur son capitaine qui le tenait fermement. La première étape était terminée, pendant que Zoro reprenait ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps, il se sentait étrangement calme. Luffy le laissa quelque minutes seul dans la chambre, pour chercher de quoi boire un peu. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait passé toute l'après-midi à apprendre les formulations de phrases parfaites pour le plongé dans un "état hypnotique de veille" comme celui qu'il avait vécu quelques minutes auparavant.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, l'épéiste ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Luffy dans la salle. Il avait apporté un plateau avec une douzaine de biscuits et du lait. Bien que Zoro n'était pas friand de lait, il prit tout de même un verre et commença à manger.

\- C'était comment ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bein d'être hynopisé ?

\- "Hypnotisé", Luffy... Et bien, c'était étrange, on se sent fatigué et énergique à la fois. J'étais conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon corps ne voulais plus bouger par ma propre volonté, c'est comme si tu pouvais choisir ce que je devais faire... Je pense que je vais te laisser essayer la suite, mais c'est seulement parce que jusqu'à maintenant tu as respecté les conditions et que tu m'as apporté des biscuits.

Luffy éclata de rire et envoya son bras dans le dos de l'épéiste qui était assis sur le sol, le faisant presque recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- SHISHISHI, tu me feras toujours marrer Zoro.

Roronoa fit un sourire en coin en voyant son capitaine heureux, le coup ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal, pas de quoi s'énerver. L'homme de caoutchouc regarda avec excitation son premier lieutenant manger et soudainement lui enleva l'assiette des mains, ce à quoi une chaine de protestation se fit entendre.

\- Très bien Zoro. Maintenant que tu as mangé, on va pouvoir poursuivre.

\- Mais, mais ! Et mes biscuit ?!

\- Tu les mangeras plus tard.

Le chapeau de paille attrapa la main de son second et le tira avec force pour qu'il se lève.

\- Maintenant je vais m'adresser directement à ton subconscient, mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois debout, fainéant !

Avec un petit sourire résigné, le sabreur se plia au bon vouloir de son "maître" et attendit les injonctions que son esprit devait écouter. Le noiraud inspira et expira bruyamment avant de commencer.

\- Bien, tends les bras devant toi, joints tes mains et croise tes doigts.

Il exécutèrent l'exercice en même temps et se regardèrent dans les yeux, ou du moins Zoro le faisait, car comme précédemment, Luffy regarda entre ses sourcils.

\- Raidis tes bras et serre tes mains fortement.

Quand il était sûr que la position était correct, Mugiwara toucha le bras du vert en partant de son épaule large jusqu'à ses mains calleuses, sans ne jamais s'arrêter de parler

\- Serre tes mains très fort, serre-les le plus fort possible… Tes bras vont devenir progressivement et petit à petit de plus en plus raides… tes mains se serrent, elles se serrent de plus en plus, tes bras se raidissent et tu te concentres sur cette sensation de raidissement… Tes bras deviennent de plus en plus raides, tes mains sont serrées, elles sont de plus en plus collées ensemble, serrées, de plus en plus serrées, très serrées…

Tout à l'heure tu ne parviendra plus à les décoller tant elles sont serrées… Plus tu essaieras, plus tu auras la sensation qu'elles se collent de plus en plus fort, tu les sens se coller ensemble… Tes mains sont maintenant complètement collées, elles sont serrées, raides, collées…

Inconsciemment, Zoro crispait ses muscles, laissant voir sous sa peau ses ligaments et tendons, droits et durs.

À ce moment là! Luffy pointa son doigt vers la racine des yeux de Zoro et continua à lui parler, sans arrêter un seul instant de le ragarder dans les yeux et sans trembler. Cela avait pour but de mettre mal à l'aise le sujet, afin de le déstabiliser et de l'empêcher de se dérober de l'emprise hypnotique. Luffy augmenta un peu l'intensité de sa voix et prononça:

\- Maintenant, elles sont collées, impossible de les séparer ! Essaye, tu ne peux pas… Plus tu essayes, plus elles se serrent… Essaye… Tu ne peux plus séparer tes mains, elles se serrent de plus en plus, de plus en plus, elles se collent et tu ne peux plus…

La tentation était trop forte, si ses mains étaient si serrée que ça, il était tout à fait capable de la séparer. Il avait déjà soulevé des maisons (littéralement) alors ça ne devait pas être si difficile... Il tenta de bouger ses doigts, mais tout se qui se produit fut une sensation de durcissement persistant, s'installant toujours plus dans ses membres. Plus il essayait et plus ça devenait difficile. Pourquoi maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras ?!

\- M*****! J'y arrive pas !

Le garçons qui le fixait toujours, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus tendu tout au long de l'exercice, rigola un peu avant de dire:

\- C'est très bien, n'essaye plus.

Automatiquement, le jeune homme arrêta ses tentatives vaines de mouvement. Luffy claqua des doigts et lui expliqua qu'il pouvait à nouveaux séparer ses bras, que ses mains étaient libres.

Comme par magie, Zoro put replier chacun de ses doigts et détendre touts ses muscles.

Pour aujourd'hui, Luffy en avait assez fait. L'épéiste était retourné sur le pont principal pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées, tout ça l'avait un peu déboussolé. Le repas était presque prêt, alors le noiraud alla expliquer en détails le déroulement de sa fin d'après-midi à l'archéologue.

Tout s'était déroulé à merveille et il avait maintenant un contrôle facile sur le subconscient de Zoro. Le lendemain, il tenterait de l'endormir et une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il serait apte à exécuter son plan.

.-*^*-.

 _\- Roronoa, jamais tu ne me vaincras !_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Prépare toi Mihawk, je suis celui qui te prendra ton titre !_

 _-_ Zoro réveille toi!

 _\- Quoi ?! Qui me parle... En pleine sieste en plus !_

Zoro ignora la voix féminine qui le dérangeait et retourna dans son rêve.

 _\- Mihawk! Je sais que je vais te battre alors en garde !_

\- Debout ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt _!_

 _\- Mais laisse moi dormir !_

 _\- Roronoa, tu es faible. Même pas capable de dormir sans te faire interrompre. Tu devrais inculquer le respect à tes nakamas par un bon coup de sabre._

 _\- Ho toi la ferme..._

 _-_ ZORO !

\- QUOI?!

\- Hoy Marimo, parle pas comme ça à ma Namie chérie qui est venue spécialement pour toi. ~Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point Nami est jolie et intentionnée et...~

\- AHHHHH Laisse tomber... Je voulais te dire que le petit déj était prêt. Et vu que personne n'osait te réveiller, c'est moi qui ait du venir, donc tu me doit 500 Berries de plus.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ils osaient pas ?

\- Parce que tu parles dans ton sommeil et que l'autre gars (celui du rêve, donc Mihawk) n'allait sûrement pas survivre très longtemps alors pour éviter toute tentative de meurtre involontaire sur ce navire, je suis venue. Tu sais que tu es dangereux avec tes sabres, tu pourrais au moins les poser par terre quand tu dors, baka.

\- Ouais, ouais...

Quand Zoro arriva enfin à la cuisine, enfin, car il s'était perdu même en suivant Nami, il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la pièce et plus rien à manger sur la table. Ça ne lui laissait qu'une option: il devait se servire lui-même dans le réfrigérateur.

Zoro attacha son bandana autour de son crâne et déposa ses sabres sur un siège. Les pièges du cuistot de pacotille étaient tous actionnés, il le sentait. Avec un pas d'élan, il se lança en avant et esquiva la poêle qui s'était projetée vers sa tête, puis il sauta et évita de piétiner les casseroles qui étaient sorties des trappes dissimulées dans le sol. Tout bruits inhabituels alerterait Sanji, ce qui signifierait ne pas manger du tout. Encore un pas et Zoro se tourna sur 180 degrés en une seconde. Un régiment de fourchette lui fonçaient dessus, s'il n'avait pas bougé, je vous laisse deviner la suite. Bien d'autres pièges se déclenchèrent à son passage et il les esquiva tous, ou presque.

Il était enfin arrivé devant la porte du réfrigérateur et se préparait à éviter le dernier coup, lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

\- Hey Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu faits ?

L'épéiste se retourna, surpris par la présence et vit sa tête être coincée entre deux couvercle de casserole. Le bruit métallique mélangé à un gémissement rauque résonna dans toute la cuisine.

Luffy qui était le perturbateur commença à rire, alors que Sanji arrivait en furie. Le blond ouvrit la porte et jura des malédictions à propos d'un "gamin-gomu inutile et incapable de comprendre que la nourriture ne tombait pas du ciel", mais il fut surpris en le voyant se rouler par terre et non coincé dans un de ses guet-apens. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de voir qui était réellement la proie: ce cher Roronoa Zoro avait été pris la main dans le sac!

Impossible pour lui de résister, un fou rire le pris lui aussi et il se jeta sur le sol au côté de l'imbécile de gouffre en tapant les poings sur le sol. L'agitation attira bientôt le reste de l'équipage et tous profitèrent de la vue. Quand enfin Franky se décida à désanclencher la machine, Zoro put se libérer et frotta ses joues endolories, puis il partit bouder contre le mât où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Plus tard, les gargouillis désagréables que criait son estomac le réveillèrent. Cette après-midi il était sensé retourner avec Luffy pour son truc d'hypnose. Il avait hâte de voir ce que ça donnerait sur cet imbécile de cuistot. Rien que la pensée de voir un Sanji esclavagé, totalement à son service le faisait sourire, même s'il savait que jamais on ne ferait subir ce genre de traitement à quelqu'un sur le Sunny.

.-^*^-.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula plutôt rapidement, tout comme le début de l'après-midi. Zoro s'était entraîné tout le temps. Il ressortait d'une douche chaude et relaxante bien méritée. Luffy ne devait plus tarder à arriver dans la chambre des garçons où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, il avait donc le temps de reposer ses yeux jusque là.

À peine eût-il placé ses bras derrière sa tête qu'il dormait déjà. Le capitaine tant attendu arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et sourit à la vue de son épéiste endormi. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du hamac dans lequel reposait son compagnon et le réveilla..., et bien, à sa façons...

\- ZOROOOOO!

Ce dernier ne broncha pas et ouvrit furtivement un œil pour voir que celui qu'il attendait était enfin arrivé. Il sortit donc de sa couchette et se prépara mentalement à subir la prochaine étape. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi ça consistait, mais apparemment ça serait quelque chose de nouveau et de bien plus compliqué pour l'hypnotiseur que les premiers tours.

\- Tu es prêt Zoro ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je veux être sûr que tout se passe bien parce que c'est un peu plus difficile. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Chopper de venir, ça te gêne ? Sinon je peux aussi le faire seul...

\- Salut Zoro. Si quoi que se soit venait à mal se passer, ce qui est pratiquement impossible, je serais là pour aider Luffy à reprendre le contrôle.

Zoro regarda un peu étonné le chibi qui était sortit de nulle part et se tourna vers son capitaine. Avec sa voix la plus prometteuse de mort et douce à la fois, il mît en garde les deux individus face à lui.

\- Non ça ira, Chopper peut venir. C'est pas comme si il allait raconter tout ça à l'équipage. N'est-ce pas Chopper ?

Il dégaina un de ses katana et plaça la pointe juste en dessous du menton de l'homme en caoutchouc et lança un regard intimidant au médecin de bord

\- D'ailleurs, si j'apprenais que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de tout ça, je peux vous assurer que vous ne verrez pas le soleil se coucher, ni toi, ni toi, compris ?

Chopper et Luffy déglutirent à l'unisson avant de donner leurs accords. L'épéiste remit son sabre dans le fourreau et posa délicatement ses trois armes sur le sol à proximité. Le renne s'installa confortablement sur un des lits et attendit que son ami commence la séance. Une chaise avait été posée près de Zoro et les deux restèrent debout, face à face, les yeux dans l'œil.

\- Bien Zoro . Tiens-toi bien droit… Voilà… Les pieds joints, les bras le long du corps… Relâche toust tes muscles… et regarde-moi…

Comme demandé, il fit tout sans broncher et laissa la voix du jeune homme l'envoûter.

-Regarde-moi fixement, et si tes yeux vont à droite ou à gauche, ramène-les droits dans mes yeux… Voilà, c'est bien : regarde-moi fixement…

Aimanté par une force mystérieuse, l'unique pupille de l'épéiste se dirigea vers celles de son capitaine.

Tu vas sentir votre corps basculer en avant, tout à l'heure, tu vas voir… Tu peux apprendre à développer ces pouvoirs de ton esprit… ces pouvoirs de ton esprit sur ton esprit… Je vais te montrer, fixe-moi toujours… dans les yeux… C'est bien, les paupières commencent à se fatiguer, tu le sens ?

Voyant la lutte de son sabreur pour garder les yeux ouvert, Luffy se réjouit intérieurement et poursuivit sa tirade.

-… Laisse-les cligner… Quand ton corps basculera en avant, les pieds resteront au sol et je te rattraperai, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là… Fixe-moi intensément, tu sens comme cet état monte en toi, de plus en plus, de plus en plus, de plus en plus… les yeux : fixe-moi, tu ne vois plus que moi… les yeux… Ton corps commence à basculer, tu le sens… Je te retiendrai, laisse-le faire…

Effectivement, Zoro se balançait d'avant en arrière. Chopper regardait la scène, vraiment fasciné par les capacités du garçons au chapeau de paille. La confiance qui régnait entre eux était impressionnante, la vitesse d'entrée en tranSe avait été immédiate, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu ça !

\- Il bascule de plus en plus, de plus en plus… voilà !… Les yeux, fixe-moi, toujours… de plus en plus, c'est très bien… Bien sûr, tu pourrais refuser cet apprentissage, mais tu es là pour apprendre, n'est-ce pas… et quand ton corps aura appris cela, bien d'autres choses en toi auront appris aussi… des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes pas encore toute l'importance… Alors, je vais compter jusqu'à 5 et à 5 ton corps basculera vers moi… D'abord 1 et cette balance s'accentue, de plus en plus… pas encore, trop vite… 2, tu le sens, c'est très bien, le corps bascule encore, plus et plus encore… tu es irrésistiblement attiré, aimanté, poussé et attiré vers moi… 3, cette force est irrésistible !

Zoro était à deux doigts de tomber, si Luffy ne le retenait pas par ses paroles, il se serait déjà effondré. Ses paupières était lourdes et tout son corps engourdi. Un douce chaleur se répandait à travers ses membres, le rendant toujours plus fatigué.

\- Irrésistible, tu bascules encore plus, résiste, ne tombe pas encore tout de suite, retiens-toi Zoro … 4, tu apprends très vite, c'est bien, c'est vraiment bien, le corps va tomber d'un seul coup, d'un seul, il bascule complètement attiré, attiré vers moi, attiré de plus en plus, regarde-moi Zoro , REGARDE-MOI : 5, TU BASCULE, TU TOMBE, TOMBE, voilà… c'est très très bien, très très bien…"

Luffy rattrapa Zoro qui pendait mollement dans ses bras. Son œil embrumé le fixait vaguement et menaçait de se fermer. Tout son corps était très détendu, l'unique chose qui le tenait éveillé était le son continu de la voix de Luffy et sa vison floue toujours attirée par les yeux sombre de l'adolescent au dessus de lui.

Voyant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, Luffy porta Zoro jusqu'à la chaise où il l'asseya confortablement, puis il joua encore un peu avec son ami qui le regardait avec une lueur de soumission.

\- Garde encore les yeux ouverts, garde-les encore bien ouvert et regarde-moi toujours, regarde-moi bien Zoro … yeux ouverts, tes paupières sont très fatiguées maintenant, tel-le-ment fatiguées… tel-le-ment fatiguées… tu les sens, n'est-ce pas, tellement plus lourde… plus lour-de… plus lour-de… Voies mes doigts, ils sont flous, tes paupières clignent, de plus en plus lourdes, fatiguées… de plus en plus lourdes, fatiguées… elles clignent et LES YEUX SE FERMENT… FERME LES YEUX !

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus, Zoro laissa ses paupières de plomb se refermer. Tout son être se sentait bien et en sécurité. Un doux sommeil pointait le bout de son nez à cause de toute la fatigue suggérée qu'avait enregistré son subconscient.

-… c'est très bien, très très bien… et maintenant, tu vas sentir que je te colle les paupières, collées fermées serrées lourdement fermées, fatiguées…

Luffy imposa une légère pression des pouces sur les globes oculaires du Zoro et la relâcha aussitôt.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, elles sont collées fermées serrées… fatiguées… et tu t'endors tranquillement… Dormir… sommeil, profond, dormir… Sommeil… voilà, de plus en plus dormir… dormir… dormir… à chaque respiration un peu plus profondément dormir… voilà, c'est très très bien… profondément dormir… du sommeil de l'hypnose… à chaque respiration encore plus profondément dormir… très très bien.

Zoro était plongé dans un profond sommeille au fond de son subconscient, impossible pour lui d'en ressortir. Il entendit Luffy lui parler, encore.

\- Zoro, maintenant, tu es dans une transe profonde et je suis le seul qui peut t'en sortir, en claquant tout simplement des doigts et pour te replonger dans cette même transe, je frapperais dans mes mains une fois. À présent, quand je claquerais des doigts, tu seras énergique et parfaitement éveillé, mais tu ne seras pas capable de prononcer le moindre son et plus tu essayeras, plus se sera difficile même d'ouvrir la bouche.

Luffy posa son index contre son majeur et les frotta rapidement, provoquant le bruit familier qui fit réagir Zoro immédiatement. Il releva la tête et sourit à son capitaine pour le saluer, sauf qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- SHISHISHI! Hey Zoro, ça va ?

\- ...

Le jeune homme regardait son camarade qui rigolait avec un œil rond. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et plus il essayait, plus sa mâchoire se contractait. Pourtant il mourrait d'envie de dire à son capitaine d'arrêter de rire et de l'aider. Chopper entendit le grincement de dents, suivit d'un craquement de mâchoires et averti Luffy qu'il devait arrêter là pour cet suggestion. Le pirate essuya la larme qui s'était échappée du coins de son œil et frappa une fois dans ses mains avant de rattraper le corps mou en transe de son nakama. Il retenta la même expérience avec un ordre différent et parvint à faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait au pauvre cobaye. Au bout de quelques essais, Luffy libéra Zoro de son état hypnotique et alla chercher, comme la veille, de quoi boire et manger un peu. Il avait de la chance, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il finissait pour l'heure du goûter. Sanji ne lui refusait pas de nourriture, en plus si c'était pour partager, le blond n'avait rien contre.

Pendant que Zoro mangeait sa part de gâteau aux fruits, Chopper félicitait Luffy pour sa performance et son professionnalisme . Il consentait vraiment à enseigner encore plus de chose à son "imbécile" de chef, maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret.

.-*^*-.

Le soir, quand tout le monde dormait paisiblement, Luffy qui s'était arrangé pour être de garde se préparait à passer à l'attaque. Il avait relu son bouquin sur l'hypnose et connaissait par cœur tout son texte. Bien évidemment, il le connaissait déjà avant, mais il voulait être sûr que tout fonctionnerait. Une fois qu'il avait terminé, le pirate au chapeau de paille se mit à la recherche de son second qui n'avait pas su retrouver les dortoirs. C'est finalement avachi contre la porte de la salle de bain qu'il trouva le morceau de gazon.

Avec plus de subtilité, il le réveilla et l'interrompit une fois de plus au beau milieu d'un rêve de gloire. Pas encore tout à fait alerte, Zoro se fit complètement manipuler par Lufy qui parvint à le convaincre de refaire de l'hypnose. Il l'envoya dans une transe profonde en un rien de temps, grâce à l'accumulation d'exercice avec le même sujet et l'expérience acquise. À présent qu'il avait le pouvoir sur le grand Roronoa , il ricanait gentiment et lui ordonna de faire ce pourquoi il avait travaillé pendant des heures, son but ultime :

\- Zoro, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas t'infiltrer discrètement dans la cuisine et me rapporter un maximum de nourriture, mais fais bien attention aux pièges, tu ne doigts pas les déclencher. Et si Sanji devait venir, alors tu ne pourras rien dire, ni même bouger. Tu seras incapable de parler, incapable de te mouvoir.

Luffy frappa dans ses mains et le vert se réveilla instantanément, puis tout deux prirent la direction de la salle à manger.

Si au fond de lui, Zoro n'avait pas été d'accord de le faire, alors son esprit se serait tout de suite défait du sommeille, mais comme il n'y avait pas eu de résistance, Luffy se rassura, puis accompagna Zoro jusqu'à la cuisine et attendit qu'il ressorte.

Pendant un moment, aucun bruit ne vendait de la salle à manger, c'était même à se demander si Zoro ne s'était pas perdu a l'intérieur de la pièce. Le capitaine ouvrit la porte qui grinça malgré le bon entretient du bateau, puis il regarda dans la pièce sombre. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la pénombre, car à l'extérieur la lune brillait tant que l'on se croyait en plein jour. Enfin, il distingua la forme immobile verticale de son épéiste. Confu par le manque de mouvement, Luffy pénétra plus profondément dans la pièce et chuchota, un peu inquiet :

\- Zoro tu faits quoi ?

Le pirate ne reçut aucune réponse et fut ébloui par la lumière d'un briquet allumé soudainement juste devant ses yeux.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir.

\- Sanji !?

\- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi cette andouille refuse de me parler ou même de bouger depuis que je suis entré. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a arraché le frigo du mur ?

Luffy regarda au centre de la pièce où il voyait, à présent, parfaitement bien l'épéiste tenant dans ses bras musclés le réfrigérateur lui-même. Quand il lui avait suggéré de prendre un maximum de nourriture, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se retrouverait avec une partie de la cuisine. Non seulement il allait se faire passer un savon par Sanji pour avoir volé, non pas dans le frigo, mais le frigo dans son intégralité; mais aussi par Franky pour avoir détruit une partie de son navire. Bien entendu, Zoro avait aussi sa part de responsabilité , car ce n'était pas sensé se produire de cette manière, mais en même temps, c'était de sa faute pour ne pas avoir été assez précis. Nami avait raison, cet homme venait du Néanderthal !

\- Euh Hé hé...c'est-à-dire que... Euh... HO REGARDE !

Luffy profita de la seconde d'inattention du cuisinier pour courir jusqu'à son second. Il frappa dans ses mains et rattrapa le corps endormi avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, le capitaine parvint à emporté in extremis la machine imposante servant à conserver sa nourriture et pris la fuite sur le pont, tout en riant.

Robin qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en prévision de ce que lui avait dit son capitaine, observait grâce à ses pouvoirs la scène divertissante qui se déroulait au dessus de sa tête. Son équipage était des plus orignaux et franchement, elle adorait ça.

Cette nuit-là, si l'on passait aux alentours du Sunny, on pouvait voir une ombre ressemblant étrangement à deux personnes rattachées entre-elles et reliées à une forme rectangulaire, se balader sur chaque parcelle de bateau. On pouvait aussi entendre les cris de colères mélangés à ceux de joies, résonner sur l'océan se reposant paisiblement, tout comme un certain Marimo toujours endormi sur les épaules de son capitaine ...

FIN !

 **Et bien voilà, c'est le plus long OS jamais écrit dans l'histoire de ..."Moi"!**

 **Donnez-moi vos avis ! Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est difficile de toutes les voir, même le sens de certaines phrases peut être bizarre, je vous l'accorde...**

 **Bybye Baby!**


End file.
